Uncovering the Truth
by ShanelleRoseStark
Summary: 16 years ago, 4 years before the Avengers assembled for the first time, their DNA was taken from them without them knowing about it. For all these years, they have gone without knowing that they each have a 15-year-old child. Slight mentions of Stony, like very slight, hardly any, don't let that stop you from reading this.
1. Chapter 1

**So...I'm new here. I'm also a huge fan of the Avengers, which is why I'm writing this. Anyway, a little info, in this story the ages are changed up a bit, all of the avengers are in their early-middle twenties during the battle with the Chitauri, just telling you now so people don't complain about their ages being wrong.**

**Warnings- The same things you'd expect from an Avengers fanfic, but I'm warning you now, if this story goes the way I plan, their will be Tony/Steve in the future, not really in this story, more in the sequel (which will happen), but there will be a few moments between them in this. So if you don't like slash, or just hate that couple, I recommend not reading this, or at least not reading the sequel. Also includes Thor/Jane, Bruce/Betty, Clintasha, and OC/OC.**

**Summary- 16 years ago, 2 years before the Avengers assembled for the first time, their DNA was taken without them knowing. For all these years, the Avengers have gone without knowing that they all have 15-year-old children.**

_~~~~Stark Gala, 16 years ago~~~~_

Tony Stark sent a charming grin at the photographer currently taking his picture. He secretly hated these parties, he always had, but it'd gotten even worse since he became Iron Man, there were twice as many people, and they were three times as annoying as they used to be. But there were some good things to these parties, like- "Hello Mr. Stark." Tony turned around and saw a blonde woman with brown eyes, and curves in all the right places, which were shown off in the tight, red dress she was wearing. He trailed his eyes up and down her body, and smiled. "Why hello there Miss, please call me Tony." She smiled back at him, "Tony it is then." "And what is your name beautiful?" He asked. "Riley, Riley Kelly." She replied, holding out her hand. Tony grabbed it gently and brought it up to his lips, "Pleasure to meet you Riley Kelly." He said, kissing the back of her hand. She smiled sweetly up at him. "Would you like to-" Tony started to ask, but was cut off by another reporter pushing a microphone in his face, shouting a question that he didn't understand. He felt a prick at the back of his neck. "Ow!" He muttered, grabbing the back of his neck. "What's wrong?" The reporter asked. "I think a bug just bit me." He muttered, still rubbing the back of his neck. He turned back to the reporter, before he noticed that the woman had disappeared. He looked around, but he didn't see her anywhere. He was drawn out of his confusion by the reporter asking him another question. he shrugged and forgot about it.

_~~~~SHIELD Headquarters Hospital~~~~_

Natasha Romanoff hissed in pain from her spot on a hospital bed. There was a gauze wrapped around her arm, and it was soaked in blood. She tried to unwrap it with one hand, but found it difficult, and hissed in pain when she moved her arm. "Would you like a some help with that Miss Romanoff?" She whipped her head towards the door, and sighed when she saw a man wearing a white coat, a doctor. "It would be appreciated." She said, the man smiled and walked over to her, grabbed another gauze from the table next to her bed. They sat in silence while the man carefully unwrapped the blood-soaked gauze that was currently around her arm. "May I ask you wait your name is?" Natasha asked him while he started to unravel the new gauze. "I'm Doctor Riley Kelly." He said. "Well thank you Dr. Kelly." "It's no problem at all Miss Romanoff." He smiled when he finished wrapping the new gauze. "Well, I'm going to go get rid of this," He said, holding up the bloody gauze. "Just holler if we need need anything." She smiled as thanks, and he walked out of the room.

_~~~~Same place, an hour later~~~~_

A doctor sneaked into Clint Barton's room, the man lay unconscious on a bed. The doctor grabbed a needle out of his jacket, and quietly padded up to the bed. Clint was drugged up, high as a kite, on morphine, but he still didn't want to have to deal with the archer should he wake up. He stuck the needle into his arm, and carefully took some blood. He pulled the needle out and grinned, that was when Clint stirred. The doctor quickly turned to the door, and was out of the room when Clint's eyes opened.

_~~~~Lab near the North-Atlantic Ocean~~~~_

An elderly man, was standing over a table in the middle of a large tent full of lab equipment. On the table was a large block of ice, with a half-thawed Captain America on it. "Professor Kelly, I'm gonna go hit the hay, are you staying here for a little longer?" A young man asked him as he was preparing to leave the tent. "Yes Adam, I'm staying for a few more minutes." The man said, smiling at him. "Kay." Adam said, leaving the elderly man alone in the tent. Professor Kelly looked down at the frozen man, and pulled out a syringe. He stuck the needle into the captain's arm and, with slight difficulty, took blood. He muttered in slight annoyance when he had to pull the needle roughly out of his arm. He pocketed the syringe and walked out of the tent.

_~~~~Military Lab~~~~_

A dark-haired woman opened the the door and sneaked into the high-security lab. She silently walked into to a large refrigerator that contained several vials full of blood. She glanced at the vials, which were arranged alphabetically, and walked over to the B's section. She stopped right outside of another refrigerator, this one requiring a code. She easily punched in the numbers, and it opened, revealing several vials full of blood, all were labeled Bruce Banner/The Hulk. She took one of the vials and slipped it into the pocket of her lab coat. She closed the refrigerator and walked out of the freezer.

_~~~~Cafe in New Mexico~~~~_

Thor sat at one of the tables, drinking his coffee and eating several doughnuts. Jane was sitting across from him, watching as he inhaled his food. Thor felt somebody staring at him, and looked around to see a young child watching him in awe. He smiled at her and she smiled back shyly, she looked about 7 or 8. He looked away to ask the passing waitress for (another) coffee, when he looked back, she was gone. He frowned slightly, and hummed in confusion. When Jane got up to use the restroom, he saw her again, but only because she had approached him. "Excuse me...Mr. Thor?" She asked. He wasn't surprised she knew him, everybody from this area knew of him. "Yes child?" He asked, grinning at her. She smiled back, "My big brother says that you're immortal. Are you?" She asked. "Yes, yes I am, although I can choose to age if I wish (Yeah, this is something I'm putting in here)." He replied. Her eyes got wide. "Wow...he says you can't get hurt either, can you?" "Yes, I can get hurt actually, watch this." He took the sharp knife from the table in front of him, and scratched it across his skin, and blood came running out. "Thor what are you doing?" Jane asked, and gasped when she saw the blood. "This young child's elder brother has been telling her about me, but he seemed to have gotten some of his information incorrect." He explained, and Jane's eyes softened when she saw the young girl staring at him in awe. Jane grabbed a napkin from the table, and wiped the blood of of Thor's hand. "Riley!" An elder woman called, and the little girl turned back to her original table. "Gotta go." She said, and ran back to her mother. 10 minutes later, when Thor and Jane left, Jane threw the napkin into a garbage can on her way out. A hand fished the napkin out of the trash only moments later.

~~~~Laboratory, unknown location~~~~

"So, you're sure that it's possible?" A woman asked. "Yes, since you brought their blood, we should be able to rearrange their DNA into gametes, and then implant them into the surrogates." A man explained. "What about Romanoff's?" She asked. "When we change them into sex cells, we'll fertilize the egg, and then implant it into a surrogate." He easily explained to her. "The wonders of technology." She muttered, staring at the freezer that was holding the DNA. "It's remarkable how much we can do isn't it?" He told her, more like a statement than a question. "So what's the story that we're going to be telling the people who'll be raising them?" She asked. "We'll discuss that later, about halfway through the pregnancies." She accepted that answer and her and the scientist simply continued to watch the freezer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning- includes swearing and violence. What else would you expect from an Avengers fanfic.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Avengers, as much as I want to. I'm only a fan and all rights go to their proper owners.**

"Spoken out loud"

_"Spoken in thoughts."_

_~~~~In a lab, in a mansion, Sunnyvale California.~~~~_

_"If I do that it should stabilize..."_ A young girl was hunched over a large, electronic work table. She had long dark brown-almost black hair, currently pulled back into a ponytail, and her brown eyes were accented by the dark bags under them. Her hands were easily and confidently fiddling with a holograph that was projected above the table, she was writing equations on the holographic board, and was occasionally glancing over to the holographic model.

This girl, was Shanelle Rose White.

Call her Shay, according to her, "Shanelle is too long, and too classy, I am not a classy girl."

According to her friends, Shanelle was, "Mischievous, sassy, sarcastic, and annoyingly smart." Shay would agree with every one of those describing words, although she would throw in a few of her own like, fashionista, technological genius, and millionaire.

...You might also throw narcissistic into the words that describe Shay.

She was working on something for her friend and fellow nerd, Ethan Perry. Ethan was almost as smart as her, so they had gotten along very well since they first met, when they were four. He was a calming presence, and had kept her from doing anything that could've gotten her arrested on many occasions. But he had...problems, or one problem really, and she was trying to figure out something that would make it easier on him when said problem reared his big green head.

According to her guardian/babysitter, Mona, she, Ethan, and their other four friends had been planned to meet each other when they were born, but it had taken them four years to get around to it.

"Hm...So when the stretching fabric is enhanced with this, it should be able to stretch even larger, and then shrink back to normal size..." She muttered to herself.

"Really? That's amazing." A voice broke her out of her concentration, and she jumped, knocking over several empty Dr. Pepper cans and coffee mugs.

"Mona! You scared the shit outta me!" Shay yelled, sighing slightly in relief.

"Sorry Shay, so what are you doing?" Her life-long babysitter asked her, walking up to look at the hologram.

Mona White was gorgeous for a woman in her mid-40s. Especially since she'd never had plastic surgery. Her hair was copper red, always dyed whenever a gray hair popped in, and her eyes were bright green. She had slight wrinkles, but nothing surprising considering she spent time with her ward on a daily basis. She didn't wear very much makeup, unlike most middle-aged women in California, but always wore perfumes that smelled like cinnamon or vanilla. Shay didn't exactly think of her as a mother, she was more like a really cool aunt, but she was definitely the closest thing she could possibly get without knowing either of her real parents.

None of her friends knew their real parents, they had been with their babysitters for as long as any of them could remember. They had been told they'd died right after they were born.

"I'm trying to make unrippable pants for Ethan, you know about his problem with that." Shay explained, staring at the holographic picture of pants.

"I'm sure he'll be very happy when you perfect that invention." Mona said, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "Oh, and you left your phone upstairs." She said, handing her a very high-tech cell phone, that was apparently on and taking a call. "It's Belle." Mona told her, before turning and walking out of the lab.

Shay grinned at the thought of being able to annoy her best friend, and brought her phone to her ear. "Well, well, well, if it isn't our resident Liberty Bell. Why are you calling me on this wonderful summer evening?"

She could practically hear Belle's eye-roll.

"Same reason I always call you, to tell you about a mission." Her friend replied.

"But Belle, we talk all the time." Shay protested.

"That's because you call me." Belle deadpanned.

"Touche, so, what's this about a mission? Do we really have one? Or were you just calling to hear my lovely voice?" She grinned at the annoyed groan on the other side of the line.

"Yes, we have a mission. Marking wants us there in the next 10 minutes."

"Alright, alright, lemme grab my stuff." Shay sighed, ending the call.

Another mission. Well, she'd come to expect it from Cyclone Industries, which was where she and her friends were...employed, for lack of a better word. She was a member of a covert team of...well..."modified humans" As the VP of Cyclone, Riley Kelly, put it.

Her friend Belle Harris had super enhanced strength and stamina, not to mention the fact that she healed about twice as fast as a normal human should, if she could even get hurt at all in the first place, because her skin was also stronger and harder than a normal human's skin should be.

Ethan Perry was...well, you know the Hulk right? How whenever he gets angry, he turns into a big green monster that is basically indestructible and incredibly strong? Well, Ethan is the same way, not as big or muscular as the hulk, but he is only 15, they suspect Junior (which is what the other guy's name is) will grow with Ethan.

Iris Volkov...well, putting it lightly, she is not somebody you wanna piss off. Skilled in seven forms of martial arts, skilled in weapons use, and just downright terrifying when she's angry. Her favorite weapons were gloves that could be charged like a phone and then were used to electrocute people.

Archer Wood probably had the most ironic name of all time. He was an archer, and to put it bluntly, he never missed his target. He was also trained in stealth and martial arts. He had about 15 different types of arrows that he could use, and a bow that could be folded up to be the size of a carrot. He also lived in the woods, which added to the whole ironic name thing I mentioned earlier.

Aleksander, or Alek, Whitlock was the most super out of all of them. He could control wind and lightning, as well as the fact that he had enhanced strength. It also took a lot more to hurt him, he wasn't actually invulnerable, he could get scratched and bleed, but his skin was harder to puncture than a humans.

And then they had Shay, who didn't seem like much at first glance, but she was incredibly smart and resourceful, actually, she was a genius by all meanings of the word. Give her anything that was related to technology, and she could have it up and running how she wanted it to run in no time at all. She herself had built a replicate Iron Man suit, or Iron Girl suit in this situation, but it was fit more to her body, and it wasn't red and gold. It still had the gold, that was needed for icing problems the suit had when it reached high altitudes, but instead of red, it was black, because of the whole "covert" thing.

There was a reason the people at Cyclone called them the Mini-Avengers, and that was because their powers and abilities were just like the Avengers.

Well, that and the fact that they were obsessed with the Avengers.

Shay could still remember the good old days, running around playing Avengers with the other five. She would always be Iron Man in that game, she loved Iron Man, and not in the whole, crushing on him like a 15-year-old girl should not be crushing on him kinda way. The man was her hero, she respected him and looked up to him. She couldn't even think of how hard it must be for Tony Stark to be in charge of Stark Industries and be Iron Man, and still somehow manage to have a personal life. Although she slightly doubted that last one.

Anyway, back to the mission.

Shay grabbed a remote from the lab table, and a section of the wall moved to reveal her suit, she typed the password into the number pad next to the glass window that held the suit behind it, and the window opened. She walked in, pressed a button on the suit, and then watched as it folded into the size of a suitcase. She grabbed it, and walked out of the lab.

Shay walked upstairs into the main living room, and walked toward the teleporter.

The teleporter was necessary for the team. Shay lived in Sunnyvale, California, Belle lived in Charlotte, North Carolina, Archer lived in Fairbanks, Alaska, Iris lived in Albany, New York, Ethan lived in Fond du Lac, Wisconsin, and Alek lived in San Jose, New Mexico. (All of these cities are real, I made none of them up.)

So, yes the teleporter was needed, they lived so far apart and they needed a quick way to get to Cyclone headquarters, which was located in Northern Montana, camouflaged so no strangers would be able to find it.

****She typed a passcode into the teleporter and stepped inside. There was a familiar blue glow and a whirring sound.

Then she stepped out into the meeting room at Cyclone.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back with another chapter. Thank you to all of the people who reviewed or favorited, you guys rock.**

**To the reviewer who commented on how absurd the names were, I completely agree with you. I've had this planned out in my head for weeks, but I never really got any ideas for names, so I'm basically gonna tell you where they came from. Shanelle was the only one I knew I was going to use, it's my cousin's name, and I've always liked. Iris was suggested by one of my friends, 5 seconds after I asked them for names. Ethan was decided on after looking at baby name websites for 5 minutes. Aleksander was also from a baby name website, but we looked for 45 minutes and decided on it when we couldn't find anything we liked better. Archer's name was simply meant to be a terrible pun, and it is. Belle is simply named that so Shay can jokingly call her Liberty Bell.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Avengers, as much as I wish I did.**

_~~~~Cyclone Headquarters, 10:47 p.m.~~~~_

"Hello there princess." Archer smirked when Shay appeared in the room. "Hello to you too Katniss." Shay replied easily, without missing a beat.

"I fucking hate that nickname, anything else would be fine, just stop with the fucking Katniss already." Archer groaned.

"Alright Merida." Shay replied easily.

"...You know, I can deal with that. Merida kicks ass." That earned an eye-roll from Iris, and a chuckle from Ethan.

"Late as usual Shay, you should work on that." A familiar voice chastised.

"Geoff, you know I'm just fashionably late, as usual. One can not look like this without work." Shay dramatically struck a pose.

"Might wanna work a little harder." Archer said.

Geoffrey McGee was definitely the coolest adult they knew. He was in his mid-thirties, but was a little kid in his head. Aside from being nice, funny, and loyal, he was also a huge fan of the Avengers. So he had something in common with the kids.

"Screw you Archer."

"Time and place." He smirked.

"On the surface of Mercury, June 15, 2019." Shay replied, very seriously.

"I'll take you up-"

"Alright kids, playtime's over." Another familiar voice said, this one slightly less welcome.

Mark Marking (That name still got snickers and stupid jokes from Shay and Archer, even though they'd known the man since they were six) was Cyclone's...well, leader in simple terms. He was an intimidating man, who towered over everybody at 6'7 inches tall. He was in his late 50s with gray hair, and the man didn't seem to know how to smile.

"Good evening Mr. Marking, how are you tonight?" Belle asked in her "sweeter than apple pie" voice.

"I'm good Belle, about as well as I can be when I have to run this place." Mark smiled at the girl, who was easily his favorite.

"Kissass..." Shay mumbled under her breath, but loud enough so everybody would hear her.

"So Marking!" Alek started, his naturally loud voice getting everybody's attention. "Why have you called us here tonight?"

Marking grabbed a small remote off of the table and pointed it at the wall that the meeting table was facing. He clicked a button and holographic screens clicked to life in front of them. They held familiar people in the pictures.

"...Alright, I'll ask. Why are we staring at pictures of the Avengers." Shay asked Marking, who hadn't said anything.

"Shay, I think the huge picture of the SHIELD helicarrier in the middle is supposed to be the main focus here." Iris told her in a voice like she was talking to a 5-year-old.

"It is, and that's where you're going for your mission." Marking said.

"Really?!" Archer squealed, which got him a lot of strange looks. "I mean..." He cleared his throat, "Really?" He lowered his voice very purposely.

"It's still covert, we've chosen a time when we know the Avengers aren't going to be there." Insert several disappointed groans here. "You have to get in, get the info we need, and get out." Marking said.

"Can I ask what info we're looking for?" Ethan asked.

"You know how the Avengers have powers that are very similar to your own?" Geoff began. "Well, we're afraid that you guys are going to have a hard time controlling your powers the older you get. So we want to get info on them, so we'll know the best way to help you guys." He finished.

It made sense. When they were 11, Belle's powers had gotten a lot stronger, and she'd had a lot of trouble controlling them. The same thing had happened to Ethan when he was 13, and it was still currently happening to Alek.

"So...lemme get this straight. You want us to break into one of the most guarded places on, or technically above, the Earth, sneak around without being noticed, steal their information, and manage to get back out again?" Shay asked.

"That's basically the plan." Geoff nodded.

"Well, we've done crazier." Belle said, getting nods from everybody else in the room.

"Then get ready, we'll get a jet ready for you, you have 10 minutes." Marking said, and took out his phone as he walked out of the room.

_~~~~11:14 p.m., in the jet~~~~_

The team sat in the jet, all suit up for the mission.

Belle was wearing a long-sleeved black shirt and black pants. The shirt was decorated with a large silver star on the front. Her mid-length, blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail. Attached to her back was a shield, one that could be folded up so it was thin but long and when it was unfolded it was the size of a normal, circular shield. It had the same design as her outfit, black with a silver star in the center.

Iris was dressed similarly, a black long sleeved shirt with long black pants. But her entire outfit was leather, and it didn't have any special design. Her short fiery red hair was down, but pulled out of her eyes with several pins. She had a holster on her waist, and both sides held a gun, a special kind of gun that shot tranquilizers instead of bullets.

Ethan was wearing a black sweatshirt and a pair of black jeans, he hopefully wouldn't have to change on this mission, he was coming more for the fact that he could help get the info they needed, which was, without a doubt, stored on a computer. If something did go wrong, and Junior did need to come out, he had to be dressed simply so he wouldn't miss the clothes when they were ripped to shreds.

Shay really needs to finish those unrippable pants.

Alek was wearing a black wife-beater and black jeans, but on top of the shirt he had on an aluminum armor top. That armor didn't really protect him at all, but aluminum was a good conductor, and it was light enough so he could still use the wind to fly around.

Archer was wearing a tight black t-shirt and black camouflage pants. His quiver was on his back, full of 100s arrows with 15 different special properties, like explosive arrows, EMP arrows, tracking arrows, etc. His bow was folded up and placed in a pocket in his quiver.

All of them were wearing black combat boots and black gloves.

Honestly, Shay was the only one with any originality around here, with her black and gold, metal suit. It was honestly a lot like the Iron Man suit, but it didn't have the noticeable muscle that Iron Man did, and the Iron Girl had metal hair on the back of her head. Aside from those things though, and of course the size difference, those were the only differences between the suits. The size differences were necessary, the suit has to fit comfortably to your body, and Tony Stark was 5'8, and Shay was only 5'1. Not to mention that Tony was an adult man and Shay was a teenage girl.

"We're almost within visual range for the helicarrier." Iris warned. "I'm activating camo." she said, and pushed one of the many buttons that were next to the pilot's seat.

On the inside of the ship, nothing changed, but on the outside you would've seen what used to look like the bottom a jet change into a nighttime backdrop, pure black with silver specks that were stars. If you were above the jet, you would see what looked like the sea at night, which they were directly above. And if you were in front of it or behind it, you would just see pure black, just like a continuation of the night sky.

They could see the helicarrier now. It was bigger than any of them had expected, and it was magnificent. It was outlined clearly in the sky, most of the lights were off, but you could very easily see the ones that were on.

"We can't get any closer, they'll notice us. Shay, grab Belle and take her across." Iris said, watching the helicarrier very carefully.

"Yes ma'am." Shay saluted her, and clicked her helmet over her head. The back entrance of the jet opened, and she and Belle walked up to it. "Hold on tight Liberty Bell." She said, grabbed both of Belle's arms, and flew out of the jet.

They landed on the landing of the helicarrier, quickly followed by Alek, who had used the wind the to bring him and Ethan across. Archer soon joined them, and he had grappled across with Iris.

"I put the plane on autopilot, it'll stay far enough below us so it won't go noticed." Iris said.

Belle nodded and looked toward the dark entrance of the helicarrier. "Well then," She said, no louder than a whisper. "Let's go." And they started toward the entrance.


	4. Chapter 4

**So, I've had this chapter written since Thursday, and I just realized that I never posted it...so...sorry about that.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Avengers, all rights go to their proper owners.**

"Spoken out loud."

_"Spoken in thoughts"_

Their first test came right at the entrance. It was protected by a computerized lock, and seemed to have an excess of security measures. Everyone immediately turned to Shay.

"Outta my way bitches, this is my specialty." She said, cracking her knuckles dramatically when she stepped up to the door. She opened up a small compartment on her armor, and pulled out a small computer chip, she stuck it onto the number pad, and a holographic computer appeared in front of her.

Everybody merely watched as she did her computer nerd thing, typing too fast for any of their eyes to even try to keep up, mumbling to herself.

It only took 30 seconds before they heard a small click and the door opened, revealing a dark hallway.

"One of the best security systems on Earth my ass." Shay muttered smugly, packing away the computer. She turned toward the others. "Ladies first." She gestured Iris and Belle to the door, they immediately stepped inside, followed by the boys, and Shay following in the back.

The next test, was finding a computer that they could access without anybody seeing them, but of course, they had another solution to that.

Iris clicked a button on one of her computerized gloves, and a holographic map of the helicarrier popped up in front of them.

"Alright...the best way would be to check the main computer lab, it's right here," Archer said, pointing to the map. "And the lights were off in that area when we drove past it, so nobody should be in there." He finished, getting a nod of agreement from Iris.

"The best way to get there would be the vent system." Ethan muttered, tracing a path with his finger. "We won't run into anybody." He continued.

"And considering they have spies in this ship most of the time, the vents should be large enough for a person to climb in." Belle said. "Even somebody...Alek's size." They all looked over at the guy in question, 6'0 and 170 lbs of pure muscle...he was huge, to say the least.

"Well then," Shay said, and pointed to the air duct on the other side of the room they were in, which wasn't really a room, more like a hallway. "There's our way in."

"Perfect." Iris muttered, and went to work, pulling a screwdriver from her belt.

It wasn't long before the vent fell out of it's socket, and Iris caught it to keep it from making any noise. True to Belle's word, it was a huge vent, easily big enough for Alek.

Iris and Archer shared a look, and seemed to decide something with mental telepathy that they didn't have, because Iris nodded and climbed into the vent, followed by Belle, Shay, Ethan, Alek, and Archer, who re-attached the vent to the passage.

Iris kept the holographic map up, which provided the main light source in the vent, along with knowledge of where they were going.

They were silent as they crawled through the vents, old stealth exercises being very helpful in this situation, but all of them held their breaths as they passed over a lit up room.

They couldn't help but look down at all of the light rooms that they passed, very curious about the people in the helicarrier.

They passed a meeting room that several people were seated in, but that wasn't what caught their attention. What caught their attention, was the word Cyclone.

"...Unreasonable..."

"They have...something planned."

"It's going to be..."

They could only hear bits and pieces of their conversation, which frustrated them, they wanted to know why they were talking about Cyclone Industries. But they had something else to do, so Iris waved them forward, and kept moving toward the computer lab.

They finally got over the lab, and quickly kicked the vent cover out of the way, before all climbing down.

The room was big and cold, what you'd normally expect from a computer lab, and had several holographic computers spread around the room.

"Perfect." Shay muttered. "Come on Nerd-Brother, let's do our thing." She said, and pulled Ethan toward the biggest computer in the room, and turned it on.

They quickly got through the security walls, and managed to hack into the systems. "So," Shay turned to the others. "What info are we looking for exactly?" She asked.

"Personal files on the Avengers, according to the mission file Geoff gave us." Iris told her.

Shay raised an eyebrow, but shrugged. "Easy enough." She said, turning back to the computer. Selecting a file titled "Avengers Initiative."

She pulled a memory drive out of her glove, inserted it into the computer, and began copying the info.

_~~~~~Alek's Pov~~~~~_

The rest of the team and I watched while Shanelle and Ethan used their computer knowledge to acquire the information we needed. I was still slightly in awe of how they did it, my foster father, Nicholas, wasn't very big on technology, so I was never around it often growing up, but it looked like using computers was as easy as breathing to the two of them.

They were nearly finished when my vision began to get blurry, which had happened only once before when I had been knocked out, so I could only hope I wasn't about to faint.

But I didn't pass out, instead, the seen around me changed, and I no longer saw my team, I saw a different team, the Avengers.

The first thing that I noticed was that I couldn't hear them, the second thing I noticed was that they couldn't see or hear me. But I watched as the helicarrier appeared in sight of the ship, and I noticed Iron Man's rockets flying ahead of the ship.

_"They aren't supposed to be back until tomorrow night."_

The scene shifted, and I found myself in the computer lab once again. I looked around, no one seemed to notice what had just happened.

_"Was I the only one to see that?"_

"Uh...did any of you see that?" I asked. They all turned to me, confused looks on their faces.

"See what?" Archer asked.

"The...The Avengers, the Avengers are almost back." I told them, starting to panic.

"The Avengers aren't supposed to be back until tomorrow night." Belle said, looking extremely confused.

"I know, but...I just-I just know that they're almost back." I said, trying desperately to get them to believe me.

They all looked at each other.

"Do you think he's right?" Archer asked.

"There is a chance that they finished their mission early," Iris said. "It's better to not take the chance." She said, and all of us agreed, if the Avengers found us, we would not get out easily.

"Alright, so we need to hurry." Ethan said as he finished copying the files. He pulled the memory drive out of the computer, and handed it back to Shanelle.

"So, we need to be fast," Shanelle said, pulling a security feed up on the screen. "That sucks, I won't be able to cover our tracks as well as I'd like to." She said, already erasing the footage from this room for all the time we'd been in here, and started putting it on loop. "It's on loop for the next 10 minutes." She said, turning back to us.

"We don't have time to erase the audio, that would take 5 minutes that we might not have." Ethan told us.

"We never used names did we?" Belle asked.

"...No, not that I know of." Iris answered.

"Then we don't need the audio, come on, let's get out of here." Belle said, and waved all of us to the vent.

We all climbed through, moving quickly but silently through the helicarrier, only pausing once when we passed over the meeting room once more. The room had more people in it this time, 6 more people, the Avengers. They were clearly worn out and tired from the mission they had just returned from, but they were still Earth's Mightiest Heroes.

What annoyed me was that I couldn't really see them very well through the vent, I could make out the bright blue on Captain America's uniform, and the gold on Iron Man's suit, but that was pretty much it.

We all slowed down and very quietly made our way over the room, and only when we passed, did any of us breath again. We then quickly made it back into the hallway, and back out of the vents.

Iris started pushing buttons on her computerized-glove, she was calling the jet back.

It took about 30 seconds, but then we heard the familiar whirring noise of the engine, and the outline of the camouflaged jet appeared next to the helicarrier.

Shanelle flew Belle back over, I grabbed Ethan and took him over, and Archer and Iris grappled back across. We made it back aboard and closed the doors behind us.

Iris quickly made her way to the pilot's seat and grabbed the controls, Archer taking the co-pilot's seat next to her.

We were speeding away when the security alarms went off behind us.

**So, remember when I mentioned that Alek's powers were still changing and getting stronger? Well, that's his new power, premonition.**

**So, review, favorite, follow, I don't care which as long as you read.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, did any of you guys see Iron Man 3, I loved it, it was amazing. Why does Robert Downey Jr. have to be in his 40s and married?**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Avengers, all rights go to their proper owners.**

_~~~~Shield Helicarrier, 12:03 a.m., with the Avengers~~~~_

The last thing Tony wanted to do after coming back to shield was deal with a security breach. Especially since he just came back from getting knocked around by a bunch of giant robots that were almost definitely made by Justin Hammer, so they were trying to kill him in particular.

At least they had managed to get back early. After finding out that they were Hammer Tech, Tony of course knew that they would be complete crap and didn't hesitate in flying face-first into the small army of robots. After realizing that that they didn't have to be as careful as they thought, the rest of the Avengers had joined them. They had finished the army off hours earlier than expected.

Now, he had to listen to the annoying alarms blare while Steve practically dragged him to the main lobby of the ship, the rest of the team following.

He was grumbling when he sat down at the large table, and the alarm finally stopped beeping, making him sigh in relief. Any longer and he would've gotten a migraine to add to the list of the injuries he had.

Fury walked into the room about 10 seconds later, looking angrier than Tony had ever seen him, and he'd seen the man pretty damn angry.

"Whoever it was is already gone, they were gone by the time we picked up on the breach." Fury practically growled, mad that the ships "amazing" security system didn't pick up on the intruders before it was too late.

Well, it was his own fault for not letting Tony design the security, now he would know better for next time now.

"Do we know who it was?" Steve asked, all business as usual.

"That's the strange thing, whoever it was covered their tracks very well, we didn't get any history of them on the computers, and their not in any security videos. We're looking at the audio feeds, it looks like they were in a hurry and didn't get to that in time." Maria Hill said, coming up to stand behind Fury.

"Do you know what they were here for?" Natasha asked, eyes narrowed.

"Actually, yes, and unfortunately, they got it." Maria made a face of displeasure.

"...Okay, what was it." Tony asked when nobody said anything.

"They wanted information on the Avengers Initiative." Fury answered, not sugar coating it at all.

There was dead silence.

Finally, Clint leaned forward in his chair. "What kind of information?"

"The same information that you got when the team first formed." Phil Coulson said, joining them, he had a file in his hands. He turned to Fury. "Sir, this is the audio from the lab, that seems to be the only room that the intruders were in for a prolonged period of time." He pulled a drive out of the file, and handed it to Fury.

Fury stalked over to a holographic computer, and popped in the flash drive. The recording started and quiet static played in the background.

Then they heard the voice for the first time.

_"Perfect."_ The voice was obviously female, and it had a slightly snarky tone to it. What surprised them the most, was the fact that the owner of that voice couldn't have been any older than 15, or maybe 16.

_"Come on Nerd-Brother, let's do our thing."_ The only thing heard for the next few moments was typing, and then, _"So what info are we looking for exactly?"_

_"Personal files on the Avengers." _Another voice joined in, another female, who sounded around the same age. _"According to the mission file Geoff gave us."_

Everybody at the table turned to look at each other, but, of course, no one there knew who this Geoff guy was.

They continued listening to the tape, hearing at least four more people, and they had gotten to the point when one of them, a guy with a deep voice, was trying to convince the other five that the Avengers were coming back. The others all agreed to not risk it.

_"So, we need to be fast. That sucks, I won't be able to cover our tracks as well as I'd like to."_ The first voice said again.

_"We don't have time to erase the audio, that would take 5 minutes that we might not have."_

_"We never used names did we?"_

_"Not that I know of."_

_"Then we don't need the audio, come on, let's get out of here."_ Then the tape cut off, and the room was silent.

Then, Steve spoke up. "They sounded so young." He muttered.

"Yeah, they can't be older than sixteen." Bruce said.

"They might be young, but they've obviously done something like this before. How else would they be so skilled in stealth?" Natasha asked.

"Not to mention, they were sneaking into a place that has one of the best security systems in the world." Clint added.

Tony snickered and made air quotes with his fingers, "Best." Everybody choose to ignore him.

"So, what are we supposed to do about this?" Steve asked, turning to Fury.

"That's what we're lost at," Maria cut it. "They covered up their tracks so well that we don't have any leads to who it was." She finished.

"So what, do you just expect us to ignore the fact that someone stole information on us?" Tony asked, of course, even if they said yes, he had no intention of doing that.

"No, of course not. As much as I hate to admit it Stark, you might be able to help." Fury said.

"Oh?" He leaned forward in his chair, his eyebrows raising dramatically.

"Yes Tony, as much as some people here don't want to admit it, you're probably one of the best computer experts in the world, please don't let your head get any bigger." Phil said, adding on the last part when he saw Tony's smirk.

"Alrighty then," He said, leaning back casually. "Just take me to the computer they used."


	6. Chapter 6

**So, this chapter is really more of a filler. You learn more about Shay's mansion, and you get to meet the rest of the kids' guardians, only for a short time however. Don't worry, next chapter will involve the Avengers and a mission for the Mini-Avengers.**

**Disclaimer- If you recognize it from somewhere other than this story, then I don't own it.**

Now, to say that Shay was paranoid was an understatement. Which is why she was so nervous about having to leave any traces that she and the team had ever been on the Helicarrier. She's not an idiot, she knows what someone can do with computer history and an audio recording, and it didn't help that the someone in particular that she was thinking of, was Tony Stark.

She knew that he would manage to trace the flash drive, and could easily find a way to track it. Dammit, why did they have to come back early? It would've been better if nobody ever found out they were there.

Back to the whole Shay's not an idiot thing, she knows that she really can't keep the flash drive at Cyclone, if it was tracked, Cyclone's location would be found. So, she knew that it was better to take it back to her Mansion in Sunnyvale, though there was one problem with that idea...

"There's the last of them." Shay said, putting a bag down at Mona's feet. She couldn't believe how well this plan had turned out. She had managed to convince her guardian to take a cruise in the Bahamas, along with the rest of the teams' babysitters, and that, of course, meant that the team was staying here.

Belle and Georgia had arrived first, always early for everything, and the adults had disappeared and left the two girls alone.

"So..." Belle started as soon as the adults were out of the hearing range. "What is this really about?" She finally asked the question that had been on her mind since Shay suggested this.

Shay could lie, but Belle knew her better than that, so why bother.

"...Well, remember how we couldn't cover our tracks very well on that mission?" She started, turning to look at Belle.

"Yes." Belle made a face, it was obviously something that she didn't like remembering.

"Well...this is more of a...precaution than anything, but you can't be too sure." Shay was starting to babble, she hated when she did that.

"You're worried that they might find us?" Ah, well at least Belle understood that part, but worried didn't really begin to cover it.

"Not exactly worried, I'm 99% sure that they will find us, you forget who they have working the computers there. There are ways that they can track the flash drive we used in the computer." Shay tried to explain to her technology-deprived friend when she saw the look of confusion on her face, but she seemed to understand.

"And you brought that flash drive...here." Belle said, before sighing and shaking her head.

"Hey! They can't figure out where Cyclone is, remember, and this is a better place anyway, it'll be close enough to where we can keep an eye on it. The only problem with the plan was that Mona is always here, but that problem has been solved with the cruise, you guys coming just makes it more safe for it here." Shay tried to explain, but Belle still didn't look convinced.

"Look, Belle, this is one of the safest buildings on Earth. Hell, it's probably only second to Stark Tower, much safer than the helicarrier, and safer than Cyclone. We might be in plain sight here, but sometimes that's the best place to hide things." Wow, even Shay herself was impressed with the argument she just made.

They didn't get a chance to finish their conversation, because Mona and Georgia came back into the room along with new arrivals, Archer and Allen.

That ended the talking until everybody was there, and the adults were loading into the limo that had pulled up into the drive. Everybody except for Shay, Mona, Iris, and Iris' guardian, Monica, seemed in awe at the sleek black stretch limo that would be taking them to the airport.

"Alright, you kids remember, we'll only be gone for 3 weeks, if you need anything, don't even hesitate to call. I don't care if we're in the middle of the Caribbean Sea, we will call a helicopter and have it fly us right back here." Georgia said, motherly and protective as ever.

Henry, Ethan's babysitter, put a hand on her shoulder. "They'll be fine Georgia." He said quietly, his calm voice reassuring.

"If Shay and Archer don't blow up the house." Allen added, needing to say something to cause trouble before he left. Georgia paled, and Monica slapped Allen's arm, hard.

"OW!" He yelled, grabbing his arm and hiding behind Mona, who rolled her eyes.

Well, Archer had to be influenced by somebody to act the way he did.

"I am sure that the children will be fine, Georgia, now come, we'll be late for our flight." That was Nicholas, voice loud and attention-seeking like always.

After several hugs, hair-ruffles, and hearing "Make sure to call," at least 20 times, the adults were pulling out of the driveway, waving at the children as they left.

Then, Ethan turned to Shay and asked the same thing that Belle had earlier. "So, why did you actually send them on vacation." He said, emphasizing actually, knowing what her excuse would be if he didn't.

Shay turned to her team, and sighed. "We've gotta talk about some things."

"So...you figured it would be best to keep it here, and not tell anyone at Cyclone about the fact that the Avengers might be looking for us, and could very easily find us?" Iris spoke dryly.

"...Well when you say it like that it just sounds stupid." Shay pouted.

"It is stupid!" Archer exclaimed, unable to hold it back any more.

"It would be a good idea to tell Cyclone, Shanelle." Alek told her.

"No, there are very few people I trust at Cyclone, Geoff and, to an extent, Marking. Either way, if we tell them, everyone there will know, and I want as few people to know about this as possible." Shay said.

Ethan, who shared Shay's distrust of Cyclone, was the one to stick up for her.

"Well, if they can track it, we can't leave it at Cyclone, and the next best place to have it is here. We can't destroy it yet, we might need the information, because I'm not entirely sure that the scientists at Cyclone will let us see the copy we made for them." As always, the voice of reason in the group seemed to make everybody actually think about it, as if Shay hadn't said the same things five minutes ago.

"Besides," Shay started after everyone seemed to accept her plan. "I'm keeping it in my lab, have you guys ever seen my lab?" At everybody's negative answers, she stood up, and gestured for them to follow.

They went up an elevator, and eventually got to a hallway. At the end of the hall, there was a door on both sides (Mona and Shay's bedrooms), and a big painting in front, on the wall between the rooms.

Shay paused as if waiting for them to be impressed.

"...Okay, I'll be the one to say it, I don't see a lab." Archer said, looking confused.

Shay smirked. "Exactly, you don't see it." The she knelt down and pulled up a loose floorboard, there was a keypad attached to the metal underneath the floorboards.

Then she turned to the rest of the group. "I'm just gonna tell you, incase you ever need to come get me while I'm in here, the passcode is 0529 (Can anybody understand that? Hint- it's actually a date)." She punched in the numbers as she said them, and then the painting on the wall was pushed off by mechanical arms, holding it about 6 feet away from the wall, which opened out from the middle, revealing a staircase.

She turned to the others, who looked shocked and slightly amazed. "After you." She waved them forward, slowly, her team started down the stairs.

Shay's lab was big, one of the biggest rooms in the house, it had white walls that always turned slightly blue from the glow of the holographic computers. A big, computerized schematics table was right in the center of the room, with an old-fashioned chair next to it. The entire wall that was opposite to the door was a just a huge monitor, and there were several shelves all around the room, holding notebooks full of real paper blueprints for various inventions, and there was a real computer on both sides of the room. There was a desk on the far side of the room with another chair next to it, and there was a huge toolbox next to the desk. There was a coffee maker on a small table on the other side of the desk. There were empty Dr. Pepper cans all over the room, and tons of empty coffee mugs were scattered around.

She opened a dresser on her desk and pulled out the flash drive.

"Secure enough for you?" She asked the team, who, all except Iris, were looking around in awe.

Iris nodded, "It'll do, for now."

"It's such a mess in here." Belle said, looking at the balled up papers on the ground, the empty cans, and several rags spread across the floor.

"Wow, I knew you had a Dr. Pepper addiction, but I didn't know it was this bad." Ethan said. "...I did know that your coffee addiction was this bad though."

"Yeah, well, what can I say, Coffee is the nectar of the gods, and Dr. Pepper is when I need straight up sugar, and not caffeine." Shay tried to explain.

"Didn't exactly peg you for a paper girl Shay." Archer said, looking at all of the notebooks.

"Believe me, most of my stuff is on the computer, those are the really old ones, like, from when I was age two to age six, I prefered paper back then." She said.

"So," Shay went back to business. "This is where the flash drive will be kept, I think it'll be safe here. Not to mention, I've got my little guard." She whistled loudly, like she was calling a dog, but of course it wasn't a dog, that'd be too normal for Shay's standards. Instead, a panel in the wall opened up, and a small robot rolled his way out.

It-no, HE, was about the size of a small microwave, with a long claw sticking out from the top, that was his head/hand. He was pretty basic compared to what Shay could build, he was just made out of normal Titanium, he didn't have an outrageous paint job, and he wasn't big and eye catching. But he was the first really advanced thing that Shay had ever made, and also her first robot.

His name was Rocky, after two of Shay's favorite movies, Rocky itself, and the Rocky Horror Picture Show. Shay had watched both of those movies by the time she was 5, and Rocky the Robot was built when she was 7.

He was the closest thing to a pet that she'd ever had, and the only one she needed.

He rolled up to Shay, and batted it's claw against her leg softly, cooing quietly when she patted him on the head claw/head.

Rocky rolled away from her, and up to Ethan, doing the same thing to him. Now, Rocky liked all of the team, but Ethan had definitely been the most interested in him when Shay had brought him to Cyclone that one time (An occasion that nobody wanted to relive).

Ethan continued to pet his head when the conversation turned back to the flash drive.

"Alright," Belle admitted. "I would feel better if it was somewhere where we could keep a close eye on it." She said.

"Yeah, I guess. Shay, you better listen because this is the only time I'm ever gonna say it, but good idea." Archer said, turning to the girl in question.

She smirked again, a facial expression that seemed almost permanent on her face. "Did you ever expect any less?"


	7. Chapter 7

**So, this chapter is going to have a lot more action than the last one, I promise, and it'll include the Avengers, so you know it'll be fun. So, I've noticed that I've kind of been centering the story around Shay mostly, which is actually an accident, I meant to have all of the kids have equal screen time, but Shay is just so much fun to write, so she's most likely gonna be the one that I write most, but I will add more of the others.**

**_WARNING!-_**** This chapter includes a Stony moment, which I did warn you about in the first Chapter, if you don't believe me, go look, so if you don't like, just skip the part after the Rocky and Tony moment, and just read the last sentence.**

**Disclaimer- If you recognize it from anywhere other than this story, I don't own it.**

_~~~~~With the Team~~~~~_

Belle hated when missions turned out like this.

When missions that were supposed to be covert turn into the exact opposite, and they have end up in the middle of a huge fight.

It happened more times than not.

It's not that the team wasn't stealthy, remember that they'd broken into the Helicarrier, but they had an annoying tendency to argue when they were in a place that they thought nobody could hear them, and a lot of times, they ended up wrong. None of them liked to turn down a challenge either, if they were challenged by the enemy, well they just had to come out and beat them, their pride (usually Shay's) wouldn't let them say no.

Which is how they got into this situation.

What had started as a simple mission, take down a bunch of drug-dealers who were enhancing the drugs to make the people who took them temporarily go on an insane rampage, but it could never be as easy as it seemed. First, there were about 10 drug-dealers, all armed with guns and explosives, and they had about 30 of the people who had taken the drugs working with them and now they had insane people running after them with machine-guns and giant knives.

_"Well, we've gotten out of much worse situations."_ Belle thought as she and her friends all stood back-to-back in a circle in the center of the room.

"Hey, Ethan." She said, turning to the boy in question.

"Yes, Belle?" He responded, though he knew exactly what she was going to say.

"Now might be a really good time for you to get angry." She told him as the insane people started to walk toward them, creepy grins on their faces.

"Couldn't agree more." Then there was a loud ripping noise, and a quiet growl turned into a loud roar. Then Junior stood in the circle where Ethan had been standing. Only for a second though, because he roared and jumped at the approaching madmen.

Then all hell broke loose.

Iris and Archer disappeared, both of them working much better in the shadows, they were most likely going to take out the drug-dealers first. She heard the familiar sound of Shay's rockets, and the girl propelled herself headfirst into the fray. Thunder shook overhead, and Alek let out a battle cry as he threw himself at enemies, using his muscle and his lightning to take down enemies.

Belle lifted up her shield and bashed enemies along the head, knocking them out, and then threw it at the 6 people approaching her, sending all of them to the ground while the others backed up. The shield flew came back to her and she took a quick moment to look around.

The enemies seemed to be getting back up, but all were certainly worse for wear than at first. An arrow flew by her head and a crate of the drugs exploded.

_"Yeah,"_ She thought. _"This won't be too hard."_

_~~~~~With Tony~~~~~_

The last thing that Tony had expected when he tracked the drive that the intruders had used on the Helicarrier, was that it'd lead him to a very normal, although very high-tech, mansion all the way in Sunnyvale, California.

He knew that the mansion belonged to Mona White, a head scientist for NASA, who lived there with her 15-year-old foster daughter, Shanelle White.

But he was more concerned with Shanelle.

The people in the audio that they'd gotten had sounded young, around Shanelle's age, and he had researched the girl before taking off to the mansion. He knew she was a certified genius, and was in her senior year at high school, because of how many grades she'd skipped. She'd been in several technology and computer classes for the past three years, and had passed them with flying colors, and she was the top of her class in every subject she had, especially the math and science classes she took.

It was a story that almost reminded him slightly of himself.

But Shanelle didn't know her real parents, her mother was a surrogate, and she had died 7 years ago without ever having met her daughter, and Tony couldn't find anything about her father, it was like he didn't exist.

But there were other questions to be answered, like, if it was Shanelle, how did she do it? How did she manage to board and leave the Helicarrier while it was in the air? And who was it in the audio with her? He was hoping all of those questions would be answered with his visit to her house.

He landed on a balcony and walked into what looked like a living room, not really bothering to look around at all. He knew that the flash wasn't in this room, he watched the tracker that he had in his helmet.

"Turn 30 degrees to the left and walk 15 feet Sir." Jarvis' voice came in loud and clear, and Tony did as he said, knowing his AI would lead him to wherever the flash was.

_~~~~~With the team~~~~~_

Shay was in the middle of shooting the mindless, insane, zombie-like lackeys in the legs. They were supposed to stop, not kill, but these people had all willingly taken the drugs, so she figured that Cyclone wouldn't mind paralyzing a few people, or taking off a few limbs.

Then, a familiar voice came in through the speaker in the helmet, Arnold's voice. Arnold was an AI that she had programmed into her suit, named after Arnold Schwarzenegger, the Terminator. "Shanelle, I regret to inform you that somebody has broken into the mansion." His calm, southern drawl came in loud and clear.

Shay frowned, landed on a walkway above the fray, and slunk into the shadows where nobody could see her. "Can you give me a visual?" She asked. Immediately, a video of the mansion hall popped up in front of what she was currently seeing. She saw Iron Man walking into the hallway that held the bedrooms and her lab. She quickly pulled up her holographic computer.

She began typing in codes that were made specifically for an occasion like this. She remotely activated her other suites and sent them out of the secret exit in her lab, an exit that led to a field next to her house, and quickly set up their autopilot to take them to the first place she thought of, Ethan's house in Wisconsin, but she made them grab the more important schematics and most of flash drives. She quickly copied all of the data she had on her home computers onto the one that she had on her suit, and them made a virus that deleted them off the ones she had at home.

There was nothing else of actual importance in her lab, aside from Rocky and the drive from the mission, but she trusted Tony Stark to not harm her robot. As for the flash, well she hadn't gotten a chance to look at it yet, which sucked, but if worst came to worst, she could just steal the copy they had at Cyclone.

It only took her about two minutes to do this, and when she finished, she flew back to the fight.

_~~~~~With Tony~~~~~_

Now when Tony got to the hallway, he seriously hoped he wouldn't have to go into either of the bedrooms, that just felt like a little too much of an invasion of privacy. So he was relieved when Jarvis told him that had had to keep walking forward, right into a wall, covered by a painting.

He took the painting off the wall, but saw nothing but the pale yellow paint that was on the surrounding walls.

"Well," He muttered sarcastically. "I don't think I can walk through the wall, so my guess is that there's a secret entrance, like in those awesome, cliche movies." He knocked on the wall to confirm his thought, and, of course, it was hollow behind it.

He looked around, slightly touching the walls, looking for something out of place, something that was different than the surrounding areas. It was when he took a step back, and heard the quiet creak of a loose floorboard. He immediately knelt down, and pulled it off, there was a number pad underneath it.

He smirked. "Well, this shouldn't be very hard. Jarvis, a little help here, would ya?"

_~~~~~With Rocky the Robot~~~~~_

Rocky didn't know what to think about the man that entered Shay's lab, there were very few people allowed in here, and Rocky had never seen him before.

Wait, Rocky had seen him before, on several posters in Shay's room, and a poster in the lab. That means that Shay must like him, so that means that Rocky likes him too! The man appeared to be looking for something, Rocky could help! Rocky knew where everything in the lab was!

He chirped happily and rolled up to him.

The man had a suit, like Shay's, only his was red instead of black, the same color that Shay had expressed interest in for the next suit she made, the fourth version of her suit. The man looked down at Rocky before kneeling down in front of him. His helmet opened up, revealing a man's face with a goatee and a small smile.

"Hey little guy, what's your name?" He asked, like he would get an actual out-loud answer and understand it, he was talking to Rocky like he was talking to another human.

Rocky turned to his side and showed the engraving on the side of his body, the one that said "Rocky," in big letters.

"Rocky huh? I love that movie. Well, Rocky, could you help me find something?" He asked, and Rocky nodded his head/claw happily.

"Well, I'm looking for a flash drive, a special flash drive, one that has only been in here for about 3 days. It was used about a week ago." He told Rocky.

Rocky thought he knew which one he was talking about, the one that was labeled "Avengers." He chirped and started rolling over to the desk, running over a Dr. Pepper can on the way.

The man followed him, stepping around the mess on the floor. Rocky stopped in front of the desk and gestured at the drawer. The man opened it up, and pulled out the flash drive.

He paused for a second, as if making sure it was the right one, and then smiled at Rocky.

"Thank you, Rocky, you've been a big help." He patted Rocky's claw like Shay did, and Rocky cooed happily.

The man began walking out of the lab, sending a wave at the little robot. Rocky copied the action with his claw. The man paused, and bent to pick something up near the entrance by the lab, and then the man was gone.

_~~~~~With Tony~~~~~_

Tony had gotten the flash drive, determined that it hadn't been looked at, but it had been copied, and then given it to Furry, but his mind was still occupied.

The girl had a lab, a nice lab, and a cute, little robot. He wished he could've stayed longer, but he had to be quick, so he couldn't look around as much as he'd wanted.

But the girl, Shanelle, interested him more than the lab did.

He sat in his lab in the Avengers Tower, formerly Stark Tower, just spacing out and staring at the schematics table. The girl reminded him a lot of himself, he'd read up on her, he knew that she had a sarcastic personality, and she was wearing a smug smirk in almost all of the pictures that he'd seen of her. That was another thing, she even kind of looked like him, the same hair color, same eye color, same face and nose shape, she had the same wavy hair that Tony would had if he grew his hair out. It was almost like they were...

Related...

"Tony?"

The man in question jumped when an unexpected voice broke him out of his thought process. Steve was standing in front of him, waving a hand in front of Tony's face, looking concerned.

"Oh, uh, hi." Tony said, backing up from Steve slightly, a slight blush on his face. Steve had probably come to drag him up for dinner, Tony forgot to eat a lot, so Steve had taken it upon himself to come down to the lab to get him during meal times.

"Are you okay, Tony?" He asked, eyes concerned.

"Yeah, Steve, I'm fine." Tony tried to wave it off like it was nothing, but the man had known him for 11 years, he knew him so much better than that.

He laid a hand down on Tony's forehead, making the blush on the man's face darken slightly. "You're not sick." Steve said, more to himself than anything.

"Steve, relax, I-I'm just thinking about something." Tony said, stuttering slightly.

Goddammit, he was 38 years old, he shouldn't be acting like a 14-year-old girl with a crush.

Steve didn't seem convinced, but he apparently gave up. "Dinner time, come on." He told him, gesturing to the door.

"Uh...can you give me a minute?" At Steve's face, Tony quickly added on. "I'll be down in less than five minutes, if I'm not, I'll let you come up here and drag me downstairs, but I really gotta check something." He tried to convince the Captain.

Steve agreed to that, slightly grudgingly. "Fine, but hurry up." He said, turned around, and started to walk out of the lab, leaving Tony to stare at his retreating back. Well, not so much back, Tony was actually staring at something a little bit lower. He let himself indulge for a minute, before the door shutting behind Steve knocked him out of his trance.

"Dammit Stark! This has to stop!" He groaned, turning back around and back to the computers and schematics table. He had more important things to think about than Captain America's perfect ass.

He picked up something that he had picked up at the lab, he had grabbed it absentmindedly, not knowing why he did it, but it came in handy apparently. It was a crushed Dr. Pepper can, the one that Rocky had run over when he was showing him where the flash drive was.

He needed to check something.

"Jarvis..." He started hesitantly, kind of unwilling to ask the question.

"Yes, Sir?" The AI responded.

"Can you get Shanelle White's DNA off of this can?" He asked, already knowing that he could.

"If she was the one that originally drank from it, of course Sir." Jarvis replied.

"...I need you to run a DNA comparison."

**So, a lot of things happened in this chapter. The Mini-Avengers went on a mission, Tony sneaked into Shay's mansion, the first Stony moment of this story, you got to see into Rocky's mind, and Tony's going to run a DNA comparison between him and Shay, so he's going to find out about the whole, you know, daughter thing.**

**Fun.**


	8. Chapter 8

**This story has almost as much drama as an average teenager.**

**Disclaimer- If you recognize if from any place other than this story, I don't own it.**

_~~~~~Archer's Pov~~~~~_

We were reporting back to Cyclone after the drug mission, none of us were hurt, but I had a big scratch on my cheek, that was the worst injury. Marking was waiting for us, of course, but he seemed...different today.

His eyes were glazed over, and his voice sounded tired, but the thing that me get suspicious, is that he wasn't scowling at all of us, and calling me and Shay idiots, he was just staring blankly and talking absent-mindedly. He told us to go back to the mansion, and that we did great on the mission, even though we were supposed to keep it covert.

Something was seriously wrong with Marking.

I knew I wasn't the only one who noticed, but was the one that wouldn't be able to leave it alone. When we got back to the teleporter, which, in the mansion, had been moved from the living room into Shay's room, I stopped.

"Hey, I'm gonna get this scratch checked on, it's starting to really sting." I said, gesturing to it.

Belle, Alek, and Ethan thought nothing of it, Shay looked at me weirdly, before shrugging. Iris was glaring at me slightly, she knew me too well, she knew that I wouldn't ever willingly get an injury looked at, no matter how much it hurt, she knew that I was lying.

But she didn't say anything, and followed the others back through the teleporter, leaving me alone.

I quickly left the room, and as soon as I was alone, I climbed into the air vents. I felt much more at ease in the vents, I knew them better than every Cyclone agent at the base, in here, I was safer than I was walking through the halls.

I quickly made my way to Marking's office, staying absolutely silent. When I got there, I was in a vent in the ceiling, looking down at his office. He was still there, but he had been joined by two familiar people, the Cyclone VP, Riley Kelly, and the head-scientist, Dr. Lane.

I narrowed my eyes and listened to their conversation.

"The children are back at the White Mansion, am I right Marking." The doctor was facing with his back toward the vent, but Archer could see Marking's face, and see him nod absentmindedly.

"And they know nothing about this?" Riley asked in a sugar-sweet voice, getting another nod.

Dr. Lane paused for a second, before nodding Riley toward the door. "Leave us alone for a moment, Riley." He told her, and the women looked at him in slight confusion, before seeming to understand, and leaving the room.

"Now Marking, you know that the children cannot know about our plan." Doc said.

"Yes, Sir." Marking replied.

Wait, what? Since when does Marking call anybody Sir? Especially when he was the doctors boss.

"They can't find out about their origins either." Lane said, getting the same reply from Marking.

Origins? What origins?

Then a hand pushed onto my back. "Now, what are you doing here Mr. Wood?" A feminine voice said right in my ear. Then a perfectly manicured hand came into my vision, and pushed the vent cover off, then a felt another hand push me out of the vent and onto the floor.

I looked up at Dr. Lane and Marking, who wasn't even looking at me. Riley crawled out of the vent after me, before coming to stand at the Doc's side.

Lane smirked at me. "Well hello Archer, how are you this evening?" He asked, as if we were just talking about the weather.

"What the hell is wrong with Marking?" I asked, right to the point.

Riley smirked as well. "Ah, the wonders of mind-control are amazing aren't they Mr. Wood?" She smiled sweetly.

Then a high-heel was pushed into my temple roughly, and I was out like a light.

_~~~~~With Tony~~~~~_

"The DNA results are back, Sir." Jarvis' voice broke Tony out of his thoughts.

"...Well? Let's here the results." Tony said, hesitating slightly.

"There is a 100% chance that you two are related by blood." Jarvis said, slight hesitation.

Tony swallowed roughly, but Jarvis had more to say.

"More specifically, Sir...she's your daughter."

Tony buried his face in his hands, trying to keep his shit together, so many thoughts running through his mind, he finally voiced the most obvious.

"How? Her mother was a surrogate, and I've never donated sperm."

"That is something that I am not aware of, Sir, may I recommend trying to look at the classified files that you found on Miss White?"

Tony would've thought of that, if he wasn't such a fucking mess at the moment.

"Yes," He started, his voice surprisingly steady. "Let's do that. Do you remember which database those files were in?" Tony asked Jarvis, because he himself hadn't really paid attention at the time.

"Cyclone, Sir." The AI responded.

"Makes sense." Tony muttered, thinking about how suspicious Fury had been of them.

"Alright, let's get started." Tony said, cracking his knuckles.

_~~~~~With the Team, minus Archer~~~~~_

Belle was pacing around the lab. Shay had just told them how Tony had stolen the flash drive out of her lab, that on top of the fact that Archer had been gone for exactly 52 minutes, way too long to get a scratch cleaned. They were all getting worried.

They had agreed to wait an hour before going after him, Archer would be offended if they didn't, last time something like this happened, Shay hadn't spoken to them for days because her pride was so wounded.

But they were all getting antsy.

It was only three minutes later that they snapped.

"55 minutes is long enough." Shay said, standing up. Nobody even hesitated before agreeing with her.

They all got up to leave the lab, but a loud beeping noise interrupted them. They all turned and saw that Shay's computer was informing her of a new email from an unknown email address.

They all looked at Shay, who thought about it for a second, before sighing.

"It only beeps when it's marked urgent, I'll follow you guys in about five minutes." She sounded annoyed and frustrated.

The rest of the team nodded before walking out of the lab.

Shay sighed again and turned to her computer. "This had better be important." She muttered.

_~~~~~With Tony~~~~~_

Tony stared at the computer in shock, he felt sick. The file he had opened was hard to get into, not challenging for him, because_ come on_, he's Tony Stark. It had been practically hidden in the system, and had much more security than all the other files. But now he knew why.

It was titled: _The Team of the Future._

It went into detail about how blood had been stolen from all of the Avengers about 16 years ago, and from that blood, they'd managed to create sex cells, which were then implanted into six surrogate mothers (after being fertilized in Natasha's case).

Nine months later, six little scientific miracles were born.

Ethan Perry was Bruce's son. There was a lot of information on how the scientists had to work on making the gamma radiation in the cells more pronounced, so his son would have the same powers as Bruce and the Hulk. They simply called his version of the big green guy, Junior.

Aleksander Whitlock, or Alek, he now knew, was Thor's son. He read about how Alek basically had the same powers as Thor, minus the hammer. His powers were still changing, he also had the power of premonition, something that must've been new.

Iris Volkov was Natasha's daughter. She was trained in most of the fields of martial arts that her mother was trained in, she was a master of weaponry, she was trained in stealth, and she spoke nine languages. The girl was almost as terrifying as her mother, but, of course, she looked like every 16-year-old boy's wet dream.

Archer Wood (Insert Tony's snort at his name: here) was Clint's son. He was also trained in several forms of martial arts and stealth, and spoke four languages. However, when it came to weapons, he simply prefered things like daggers, and wouldn't go anywhere without his bow and a quiver full of arrows. The computer specifically said:_ He never missed his target._

Belle Harris was Steve's daughter. It went into detail about how they'd duplicated the amount of the Super Soldier Serum running through her blood, so she'd have the same amount as Steve. She had enhanced strength, she healed a lot faster than normal people, she ate the amount that three normal people her age would. She was also incredibly skilled with a shield.

And Shanelle, Shay, he knew now, was Tony's daughter. She was a super genius, an amazingly skilled mechanic, she was a hacker, she could speak three languages...She had built a replica of the Iron Man suit, with great design and detail, and had improved it, now using the 3rd version of the suit in fights.

It said that they were created to replace the Avengers, to get rid of them, so the Cyclone scientist who had made them, Dr. Sebastian Lane, could rule the world with an iron fist. It talked of using mind control on the kids, and that the mid control had already been tested on Mark Marking, the leader of Cyclone, who was currently a brainless zombie being controlled by Lane.

It also talked about how the children knew nothing about anything on the file.

Tony knew that he had to change that.

_"Shay..."_ He thought immediately. If anybody could manage to hack into those files, it was Shay, she was his daughter after all.

Wow, a feeling of pride swelled in his chest...he's already starting ti do this parenting thing right.

He pulled up an email.

He wrote up and email, and sent it to Shay, whose email he had found on the file.

Now, the only thing left to do was tell the rest of his own team.

He sighed at that thought, before asking Jarvis to tell them to come to the lab.

_~~~~~Iris' Pov~~~~~_

We stepped out of the teleporter, back into Cyclone, and I was immediately at edge.

It seemed so empty, only about a third of the workers who were normally here were here at the moment, it was eerie.

And Suspicious.

The Cyclone headquarters was big, it was made up of three buildings, all huge, a lab building, a training building, and a slightly smaller main building. In between the three buildings was an empty...almost like a field, but it was actually called a courtyard.

Archer was nowhere to be found, we had already checked the main building and the training building. None of us could see why he would be in the lab, but we were running out of ideas.

We were crossing the courtyard when a tingle went down my spine, and the hairs on the back of my neck stood up.

Then, I heard the quiet twang of an arrow being shot, at us.

Instinct was the only thing that saved me.

"Get down!" I yelled at me team, and pushed the closest one, Alek, to the ground. Belle and Ethan did what I said by instinct, and an arrow soared over our heads, judging by the path it was going, it would've hit right where my head had been a second ago.

Another arrow was shot, and impaled the ground right in front of me, this one making beeping noises, an explosive.

I barely had time to roll out of the way before the world exploded around me.

_~~~~~End of Chapter~~~~~_

**Oh, shit...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Are you not entertained?**

**Disclaimer- If you recognize it from somewhere besides this story, it's not mine.**

_~~~~~With the kids' guardians~~~~~_

Now, all of the adults knew that Shay had alternative reasons for sending them on the cruise, but none of them really wanted to question it, because they themselves wanted to go on the fucking cruise, I mean, come on, it's the Bahamas.

However, they also knew that they had to find out what was going on. They had been on the ship for two days before one of them snapped.

It was Allen who did.

"Come on, you can't tell me that you don't wanna know what's up with the kids." He snapped at the other adults, who seemed way too calm.

Monica took off her sunglasses and glared at him coldly, making him gulp. "Of course we do." She said. "But do you have any ideas on how we can find out?" She asked.

"The kids are stubborn, even if we asked them, they wouldn't just tell us the truth." Henry tried to reason with Allen.

"Then let's not ask the kids." Mona said simply, like she had been waiting to say it forever.

They all turned to her.

"...What?" Georgia asked.

Mona rolled her eyes. "I'm willing to bet anything that the reason they're acting so weird has something to do with Cyclone, so the best place to look, is the Cyclone base." She explained like she was talking to a bunch of 5-year-olds.

Everyone kept staring at her, amazed that they hadn't thought of that before.

"Alright, that's an idea, but how do we get off of the ship?" Georgia asked.

Her question was answered the the sound of helicopter propellers above them

Mona smirked again. "I knew that one of us was gonna snap eventually." She explained when she saw them look at her weirdly.

Allen smiled, "See? This girl is thinking on her feet." He gestured to Mona. "Now, let's go." He said, and made his way to the landing helicopter.

_~~~~~With Geoff~~~~~_

Geoffrey McGee was a good agent, loyal, hardworking and of course, smart. Which is how he knew that something had changed at Cyclone.

He also knew that it had to do with the kids, which made him angry. Call him a mother hen, but he was very protective of his team. That's right, it might as well be his team, because he cared for the team, he helped raise them, he used to play their Avengers game with them up until they were 9 (although, he enjoyed that as much, maybe more as they did).

He was Marking's right hand man, so he had access to everywhere in the base. He was planning to use that to his advantage.

He was suspicious of Dr. Lane, the head-scientist for the agency. He'd known the man for 12 years, but he'd never been exactly comfortable around him, he'd always gotten a bad feeling in his gut when he was around him. He also had a bad feeling about Riley Kelly, who was the VP of Cyclone. VP wasn't really her title, it was just something that she'd just started calling herself that. She didn't really have a title, but she was second-in-command for the scientists.

So when Geoff sneaked his way into Lane's lab, and hack into his computer, he wasn't really surprised to find that the man had hidden files on the team.

However, he was surprised when he read what was on the file.

"Children of the Avengers, related by blood." Well the kids would be both shocked, scared, and ecstatic at the same time. Their childhood heroes were their real parents.

"Sex cells created from the blood of the Avengers, unknown to most people, were implanted into surrogates. 9 months later, the Team of the Future was born."

Geoff read about how the team was created to kill the Avengers, their childhood heroes, Geoff only had a second to wonder how they were going to convince them to do that, before he read about the mind-control.

So, Marking was being controlled by Lane? That should've surprised him more than it did.

Then, he saw something new, something was had been added within the last 10 minutes.

A member of the team, Archer Wood, has been subjected to mind control, and he is currently being controlled.

Geoff saw blood.

"You're not supposed to be here, Mr. McGee." a slightly snarky voice said from behind him.

He spun around and saw Lane along with several of his lackeys.

"Lane," Geoff growled. "What the fuck did you do to Archer?"

"Well, isn't it obvious McGee, you just read it right there." Lane gestured at the screen.

"You will, let Archer out of this trance, McGee. Then, you will leave, and you will never bother the team again." Geoff growled at him.

"Sorry, Geoffrey, I'm afraid I can't do that. You see, for what I've been planning for the past 20 years to become a reality, I need the rest of the team to follow Archer's lead and come back to the base preferably one at a time, because that made it so much easier. And you, Geoffrey, will not be allowed to stop that."

"How do you plan on stopping me?" He asked.

Then, the click of a gun was heard behind him. He barely had time to turn around, before a sharp pain went up through his chest.

Geoff gaped at Kelly, who stepped into the room from the door on the other side of the lab, she had a pistol in her hands.

"Sorry, Geoffrey, but you can't live to tell the children." She said in a sickly-sweet voice, stepping to stand next to Geoff, who had fallen to the ground, and was coughing up blood.

"Don't worry, who weren't the only one who died for this reason, we got rid of Marking as soon as Archer was hypnotized." Lane said casually, like he was talking about the weather.

Everybody grew quiet when the familiar click of high-heels came down the walls, followed by several other footsteps, like several people were coming in the direction of the lab.

That assumption was proved right when the familiar faces of Monica Volkov, Allen Wood, and Mona White came into the room, quickly followed by Henry Perry, Nicholas Whitlock, and Georgia Harris. They froze at the door, their eyes widening, most of them gasping.

It was completely silent for a moment while the adults stared at Geoff's bloody body on the floor, seeing the man that had helped them raise their children on the ground, dead.

"You...you bastards!" Allen screamed, and bent his knees to pounce on Lane and Kelly.

The last things that the guardians of the Mini-Avengers heard were several more clicks of pistols, followed by several gunshots, and gasps of pain, before the lab went completely silent.

_~~~~~With Shay~~~~~_

Shay stared at the monitor in shock, reading the files of her teammates that Tony fucking Stark had sent her.

"Children of the Avengers."

"Created in a lab by Dr. Sebastian Lane."

"Created to kill and replace the Avengers."

"Made to help Lane rule the world."

Shay felt like she was going to scream, laugh, cry, and throw up at the same time.

When she'd first gotten the email, she'd been annoyed, Archer was probably in trouble back at the base, and she had to stay here to read an email. When she saw that the email was from Tony Stark, she had calmed down a little, getting an email from your hero could do that to you.

In a nutshell, he had asked her to hack into some of Cyclones files from the science lab, Dr. Lane's private files. Now, Shay didn't have any problems with that, infact, she was happy that somebody was actually encouraging the behavior of something that she always did, but, why Lane? She'd hardly ever spoken to the man.

Now, she knew why.

"Scientific miracles? Mind control? Created in a lab? What the fuck is going on?" She thought to herself.

She didn't want to read anymore, so she just scrolled down to the bottom of the file, and read the last update.

"Archer Wood subjected to mind control, is current;y in the control of Sebastian Lane."

Shay felt her heart stop.

Then, it started again, and she felt extreme rage go through her body.

"Alright," She growled to herself. "It's time to go." And then, she was out of the lab and rushing for the transporter.

_~~~~~End Chapter~~~~~_

**So...one chapter later, and the body count is up to eight (Geoff, Marking, Mona, Georgia, Monica, Allen, Henry, and Nicholas).**


	10. Chapter 10

**To JeremyRennerLover- yeah, a lot happened in that chapter, and yes, she probably should've called for backup, but let's face it, she's a Stark. Do you really expect a Stark to call for help?**

**To Aqua468- yup, you figured me out, my superpower is superspeed fanfic updates.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Avengers, rights go to their proper owners.**

_~~~~~With the team, minus Shay~~~~~_

Belle's ears were still ringing from the explosion. She was on the ground next to Ethan, Alek and Iris were on the other side of the smoking crater that had formed in the center of the field.

That had been an arrow.

But the only one at Cyclone who could actually use a bow and arrow well was...

A displeased sigh from the shadows, and then a familiar sarcastic voice rang out from the side of the courtyard. "You know, that's why I tried to get rid of you first, Iris, your survival instincts are too good." That's when Archer stepped out of the shadows.

"Archer? What are you-" Belle got cut out by another arrow coming in her direction, and Ethan barely managed to push her out of the way in time, luckily that arrow was just a normal one, no explosives or anything.

She could hear Ethan breathing roughly, and then a low growl came out of his throat. She knew why he was fighting Junior back, he didn't want Archer to get hurt, even if he was slightly crazy at the moment. However, she knew it wouldn't matter if it was Ethan or Junior, neither would want him to get hurt.

"Brother Archer!" Alek started, trying to get his friend's attention. "We do not want to hurt you!"

"I'm sorry, but I have no such restrictions." Archer started, and pulled another arrow out of his quiver.

Iris jumped at him, but if there was anybody who could stand up to Iris in hand-to-hand combat, it was Archer. She couldn't land an attack, and neither could he, but Archer had the advantage, Iris was trying to knock him out, Archer was aiming to actually hurt her, or worse.

He finally managed to shove his bow into her chest, and send her flying backward, that's when Junior came out.

A loud growl followed by the ripping noise of Ethan's clothes, and then Junior was catching Iris and putting her gently on the ground.

"Junior no wanna hurt arrow boy. Arrow boy nice to Junior." He growled lowly, sounding almost upset.

"You don't need to hurt him badly, Junior, just try to knock him out so we can find out what's up." Belle told him, patting his arm.

Junior looked at her for a second, before letting out a loud roar and running at Archer, who didn't even flinch.

He just smirked, and pulled another arrow out of his quiver, and notching his bow. He pulled it back and released.

It hit Junior in the chest, and he gasped and slowed down. The tranquilizer arrow wasn't enough to fully knock him out, but it was enough to make him fall to his knees, breathing like he'd just run a long marathon.

Alek tried next, running up to Archer, screaming his signature battle cry. Archer pushed him back with his bow, and then kicked him hard in the chest, before shooting another explosive arrow at Belle, who was only a few feet behind Alek. She barely dodged and another small explosion went off next to her.

Iris was up again, and was on Archer like a bullet, but he still managed to counter every single one of her attacks.

She tried grabbing his bow from his hands, but he held on, and they ended up in a small game of tug-a-war, until a familiar sound of rockets came from behind him.

Then, Archer gasped, and wobbled, before crumpling to the ground. Shay stood behind him, her gauntlet raised from where she had just knocked it against the back of Archer's head.

"Sorry, Archer." She said, kneeling down next to him.

"Shay? What just happened." Belle asked, staring at her friend.

"I'll explain on the way, come on, the closest transporter is in the science lab, honestly, I don't know why I came through the one in the main building." She said, and made a move to grab Archer, but Alek stopped her, and swung the smaller boy into a fireman's carry.

"I will carry him, Shanelle." He offered, and she nodded, before going to help Ethan, who had slowly turned back from Junior after getting shot with the arrow.

"Come on, let's go." And they started sneaking over to the lab. They got in, and passed several doors before getting to the room with the transporter. But something froze them in their tracks outside the door. There was blood leaking into the hallway.

They all looked at each other, before slowly making their way into the room.

And then, Belle leaned over and threw up, while Alek gasped, Iris let out a shocked cry, Ethan almost passed out, and Shay froze.

There were their guardians, their parents, and Geoff, their beloved uncle, were lying on the floor of the room, pools of blood surrounding their dead bodies.

_~~~~~Later~~~~~_

When Archer woke up, he had a killer headache.

He groaned and opened his eyes, he was laying down on a big, fluffy bed, looking up at a painted red ceiling littered with posters of the Avengers. He was in Shay's room.

Shay was leaning over him, her face alarmingly close to his.

"Whoa! Space-bubble!" He yelled, blushing bright red. If it was anybody else, he would have opened with a snarky, "Why, hello there," until they rolled their eyes and backed up, but it was _Shay_.

Shay, who he might've had a crush on since he was 12.

But, let's face it, there wasn't any possible way for him to get any deeper into the friend zone, so he was fine with nobody knowing, well, except Iris, but Iris knew everything.

Not to mention, a girl couldn't know that you wet the bed until you were seven and then want to be your girlfriend.

Currently, she just rolled her eyes. "Shut up and let me see your eyes." She said, checking to make sure that his eyes were clear. They were.

"It looks like it's worn off." She told the rest of the team, who were all standing further away from the bed. That's when Archer noticed something, she had tear tracks on her face, like she had been crying.

"What...what happened." He asked, looking around and wondering why the whole team looked so devastated.

"Archer, you were being mind-controlled by Dr. Lane." Belle told him gently.

That's when he remembered, Marking was hypnotized, Kelly and Lane knocking him out, then, everything had turned black.

"Marking was too!" Archer said shooting into a sitting position on the bed.

"We know, Shay hacked into some of Lane's files." Iris told him, she came up next to him and started rubbing his back.

"Well, that's nice, did I miss anything else?" He asked, sarcastically.

"Yup, Hawkeye is your father." Shay told him, blunt and casual.

"Oh that' nice-WHAT?!" He asked.

Alek chuckled, and almost everyone else cracked a smile.

"If it makes you feel any better, Iron Man is my father, Captain America is Belle's father, Hulk is Ethan's, Thor is Alek's, and Black Widow is Iris' mother." Shay continued.

"But...But...how!?" He asked, still in shock.

"We're science experiments." Iris said humorously.

"What?" He asked again, more confused than ever.

"The Avengers' blood was stolen from them without them ever knowing, even before the Chitauri attack on Manhattan. They used that blood to create sex cells, which were then implanted into surrogates, 9 months later..." Ethan let his sentence hang as he gestured to the team.

"Did...Who know about this?" Archer asked again, while he tried to process that his hero was also his father.

"Not many people, only Lane, Kelly, and a few of their lackeys." Iris said.

He sighed in relief. "I'm just glad that none of our guardians knew about this, or Geoff, that would suck." He said.

Everybody else exchanged a look, their facial expressions turning anguished.

"Okay...something else happened." Archer said, his eyes trailing over each of their faces.

"Archer...they are...dead." Alek told him gently.

Archer stared at him. "W-...what?" He muttered.

"Geoff, Mona, Monica, Nicholas, Allen, Henry, and Georgia...they're dead, Archer." Belle's voice broke.

Archer's heart stopped. "H-How did that..." He didn't need to finish.

"Geoff noticed that something was up with Marking, so he went snooping. Our foster parents were worried about us, so they came home early. T-They knew too much, Lane...Lane wouldn't let them live after they figured out his plan." Ethan could barely finish his sentence.

At first, Archer felt like he was about to start sobbing, but then, his emotions did a complete turn around, and he had never felt angrier in his life.

"Alright," He growled, "And what are we gonna do about it?" He asked.

Shay smirked. "We thought you'd never ask."

_~~~~~End Chapter~~~~~_

**So...funny story, I was actually going to publish this one, and chapter 9, yesterday, but, I broke my wrist, while I was typing this. I was in my bedroom, finishing this chapter, and my mom called me downstairs, and I ended up falling down the stairs...Fun.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I love it when you guys review, it gives me a warm, fuzzy feeling in my chest.**

**So, this will be a long chapter, I can already tell, because I know the exact line that I wanna end this chapter on, and it's gonna take awhile to get there.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Avengers, sadly.**

_~~~~~With the Team~~~~~_

Shay lead the others down to her lab, telling them that she had gifts for them.

When they got down there, she wasted no time in going over to the wardrobe that was in the corner of the room, the place where she stored her finished inventions.

"Okay," She told the others. "Most of these were finished a while ago, but I've been waiting for the perfect opportunity to give them to you." She turned toward the others, who looked confused.

"Alright, so, all of your weapons were made by Cyclone, which probably isn't good since we're planning on fighting them. You're also aware that I've never trusted Cyclone, like, at all, so I made these a while ago, and didn't let them find out about them." Shay explained, and pulled a bow out of the wardrobe and handed it to Archer.

"It's made out of a much stronger material, it won't break nearly as easily, and it can also still be folded up." She explained while the boy tested the bow in his hands. Then, Shay reached into the wardrobe and pulled out a new quiver filled with arrows.

"The quiver is basically the same thing you have now, it's a bit bigger, it holds more arrows. And the arrows have the same extra qualities as the ones you have now, EMP arrows, explosive arrows, poison-tipped arrows, and more, but they're made of a different material, they're more lightweight, they can be shot from further away." She handed the quiver to Archer, who didn't say anything while he slung it on his back.

Then, Shay turned to Iris. "For you," She pulled out a pair of black gloves, like the ones that Iris had now. "These are just like your gloves, but yours can run out of power in the middle of a fight, when that happens with these, they start running on solar power." She gave them to Iris, who put them on.

"And, I also made this." Shay pulled a black leather belt out of the wardrobe. It had two holders for guns, both of which were already full, and it also had many, much smaller pockets all around it, all of those were full too. "The guns are self explanatory, the smaller pockets are full of extra ammo." She gave it to Iris, who hummed thoughtfully and wrapped it around her waist.

"For Alek, Santa Claus has new armor." She pulled a chestpiece out of her goodie closet. "Now, like the one you have now, this isn't really for protection, but it's a much better conductor than the aluminum one you have now. I am also not cheap enough to not get lightweight gold, the only excuse they gave you was that aluminum wasn't heavy, but this isn't heavy either, you can fly just as easily with it." She gave him the gold chestpiece.

"It's so SHINY!" He yelled happily. "Thank you Shanelle." He hugged her tightly.

"Uh...it's no problem Alek, but, I can't breathe." She patted his arm and tried to wiggle out of his grasp. He set her down, apologizing.

"It's alright, Alek. Now, for our Liberty Bell over there, I have this." Shay pulled a shield out of the wardrobe, it was dark blue with a white star in the middle. "It's a lot like the one you have now, but this one is blue instead of black, of course, because blue makes your eyes pop." She made a dramatic hand motion when she said pop, a smirk on her face, while Belle chuckled. "It's also a lot stronger, it's made out of a material that's a lot like the Vibranium in Captain America's shield, it's basically just as strong as his shield."

Belle stared at the shield for a moment, before reaching out for it. "Shay, this is amazing." She said, attaching it to her arm.

"Why, don't sound so surprised, everything I make is amazing." Shay smirked at her. "Last, but certainly not least, Ethan," She turned to her Nerd-Brother. "For you I have the simplest, yet most complex invention of all time." Her eyes glowed slightly.

Ethan stared at her, but she didn't say anything. "Okay...what is it?" He asked.

"Unrippable pants!" She held out a pair of pants, they almost looked like sweatpants, the material looked and felt a bit like cotton, but they could all tell that it wasn't.

Now, after the day that the kids had. it was a relief to be able to laugh. Getting so excited over a pair of pants was such a Shay thing to do.

Ethan shook his head. "I don't even want to know, but excuse me while I go put them on." He walked out of the lab to put on the pants.

"Shay, what about you? Did you make anything bright and shiny new for yourself?" Archer asked.

"Cyclone never touched my suit, believe me, I've made sure. Besides, everything special that I made myself is already in the suit." She told them, and Ethan came back inside.

"These pants are so comfortable." He said, touching the material, as if in awe.

"I do my best." Shay said, smirk growing.

"Shay, you better stop before your head gets too big for your body." Iris said, a smile on her face.

"If I could hold it up for this long, I can hold it up forever." Shay patted her temple.

"So," Archer clapped his hands. "Now that we've celebrated Christmas in June, I say we go to Cyclone, and...ask them some questions." An evil smile grew on his face.

"Ask questions." Belle teased, putting air quotes around the words.

"Yes, but I like idea, let me go put on my suit, and then we'll go." Shay grinned, and made her way over to the suit in the display case.

_~~~~~At Cyclone Base~~~~~_

The door to Sebastian Lane's office flew off of its hinges, the man didn't seem surprised, until Archer stomped into the room, and slammed his hands onto the desk.

"Why Archer, wh-" He started, but was cut off.

"Cut the crap Lane." The boy growled, while the rest of his team walked in behind him.

"What are you talking about?" Lane tried again.

"We know." Belle said simply, and it was probably the first time Lane had seen her angry.

"Know what?" He asked.

"Everything." Iris said.

"Look, you'll have to be more specific-"

It was Shay that cut him off this time, stomping up next to Archer. "We know that our parents are the Avengers, we know that you hypnotized Archer and Marking, we know that we were created to kill the Avengers, and we know that you killed Geoff and our foster parents." She growled.

Lane's eyes flashed with something, before a look of annoyance settled on his face. "I should've known that you'd find out as soon as Archer was subjected to mind-control." He spat out. "Yes, that is all true, I won't try to deny it, but how did you find out? I assume that Shanelle hacked into my files, but for all these years, you've never showed any interest in my files before. Why the sudden change of heart?" He had to ask.

Her eyes narrowed. "It turns out that the mission to the Helicarrier was probably the worst choice for a mission you could've sent us on, the Avengers were back early, we didn't get to cover our tracks very well, which got them interested in us. Dear Old Dad came to the mansion to get the flash drive, and I suppose he wanted to find out as much as he could about us, because next thing I know, I've got an email from Tony Stark asking me to hack into your files, and who am I to say no?" She told him.

Lane sighed in annoyance. "Iron Man has always been a thorn in the side of all evil doers." He huffed slightly.

"We're not here to talk about our parents." Ethan said, already shaking from anger.

"Then why are you here? You can't reverse anything, your foster parents are always going to be dead, your parents will always be the Avengers, and you six, will always be science experiments that went very right." Lane did have a point, but the kids already knew all of that.

"We are here for two reasons, one, to tell you to tell us the entire truth about this. Like, what were you expecting to get out of this? And how did you expect to rule the world?" Alek started.

"And two," Belle held up two fingers.

"We're gonna kick your ass." Archer finished, literally growling with anger.

Lane did what no person should do when in the situation that he was in, he let out a chuckle.

"To answer your first question, I was expecting to rule the world, but you already knew that, and for your other question, well you can't believe that you six were the only parts of the plan." Then, he reached over his desk and pulled the head off of a little statue, revealing a big red button. "Yes it's a bit cliche, but it was the best I could do." He told the kids, who were staring at the button. Then, he pressed it.

It took about ten seconds, and the entire building shook, like there was a small earthquake, but they all knew that that wasn't what is was.

All of the kids turned to the window, and they saw what was happening outside.

There were several secret passageways in the ground, and they were all open, but it was what was flying out of them that made the kids feel slightly sick. There were many...well hovercrafts, for lack of a better world, flying out of the passages, flying on them, and running behind them, were tons of alien-like creatures.

"Yes," Lane started from behind them. "Amazing, isn't it?"

"What are these things?" Belle snapped, turning to face him.

"Well, I'm surprised you don't recognize them, with how many times you kids have pretended to beat them in your little Avengers game that you play." He raised an eyebrow.

Iris kept her eyes on them, trying to remember why they looked so familiar. Aliens on hovercrafts flying around, the team used them in their game, so the Avengers must have fought them at one point. All of her confusion drained away when a large, flying, snake-like creature rose from the hole in the ground.

"Guys, I think these are-" She started to say, but was cut off.

"Yes, the Chitauri, or, robot replicas of them at least." Lane explained, a psychotic smile growing on his face. "They've always been inspiration to me, the Avengers almost lost to them you know. So, who better to use for my plan on world conquest then them?" He asked the kids, like he was actually expecting an answer.

"Call them off, Lane." Belle demanded.

"No." He said simply. "You see Belle, you don't give me orders. You six have been more clever than I bargained for, it's annoying. So, I've decided that, instead of using these to destroy your parents, I'm going to use them to destroy you." He said. "I figure that the Avengers now know that you exist, so what better way to draw them here, then to kill their children." He told them, as if he was proud of this insane idea.

One wall of the room was a huge window, and they were about twenty stories high, so when the entire window shattered, you couldn't blame the kids for flinching away from it.

"GET THEM!" Lane yelled at the many robots. "YOUR ORDERS ARE TO DESTROY THEM!" He pointed at the kids.

The robot Chitauri immediately turned to the office, and began driving the hovercrafts toward the room.

That's when the kids snapped out of it.

Ethan's shirt ripped, and he turned big and green, but the pants didn't even tear as they stretched out around Junior's body, Shay's invention worked again. He didn't waste any time jumping out of the broken window and at the robots.

Alek grabbed Iris and flew out, heading towards the ground so he could put the girl safely on her feet before he was overrun by robots, Shay followed him, doing the same thing with Belle.

Archer looked at the robots still approaching him, before turning to Lane. He apparently decided that he had time to run over to Lane and slam him against the wall, knocking him on the head, and knocking him out, before he turned to the window and jumped, a grappling arrow ready. He shot it at the roof of the neighboring main building, which was about 30 stories high. He managed to hook it to the roof, and swing into a window on the 18th floor.

Almost every person in the building was gone, only two people remained in the room, and both of them turned to rush at him. It turned out to be a mistake for them, because Archer managed to shoot an arrow at one, hitting him in the shoulder and making him fall over in pain. The other guy managed to get close enough for Archer to slam his bow against his head, knocking him out. Then, Archer turned toward the staircase, and began a long run up to the roof.

Meanwhile, Shay was trying to get rid of one of the giant serpent-things.

"Shanelle," Arnold's voice came over her com in the suit. "It's made out of titanium mixed with diamond alloy on the outside, you won't be able to break it before you run out of power." The AI in her suit told her.

"Great, and there's only about 3 more of these things." Shay muttered to herself, then she got an idea. "Only on the outside?" She asked.

"Yes, only on the outside." Arnold confirmed.

"Remember what Iron Man did in the actual battle? The Tale of Jonah?" She asked.

"Oh, goodness." The AI muttered. "I'd recommend against it, but it would work." He told her.

"Well then," Shay let her sentence hang while she flew into the beast's mouth, and aimed her repulsors. She fired her repulsors while spinning in a circle, cutting the giant snake-robot in half.

She stopped for a second, hovering high in the air. "Well," She started. "That worked." She flew away to go deal with another of the snakes.

Alek and Junior were working together, dealing with the other half of the snakes. Electricity was a good thing to have against these robots, it could actually damage them, and Alek kept punching the beast's shell, electrifying it whenever he did. Junior was doing what he did best, destroying everything. He was punching and smashing at the snake, meanwhile, smaller robots kept trying to climb onto the serpent, but he kept knocking them off onto the cold, unforgiving ground.

And into the clutches of Iris and Belle. Whatever robots tried to approach them, they were either electrified by Iris' gloves, or shield-bashed in the face by Belle.

Archer was sniping from his spot on the main building's roof. He shot at the robots who were driving the hovercrafts, making the crafts go barreling down to the earth, and whenever one of the robots got too close to one of his friends, they'd find an arrow in their chest before they could land an attack.

Iris turned to Belle. "Hey, can you give me a lift? I wanna try to take down the passengers on the hovercraft before Archer sends them all down." She asked.

Belle knew immediately what she wanted, and both started to back away from each other. "Make sure you don't fall." She said, hoisting up her shield. Then, they started to run toward each other. When they got close enough, Belle slid onto the ground, her shield facing up, and Iris jumped up, landing on the shield. Belle used her powerful arm muscles to push the shield, and Iris, up, and Iris jumped as high as she could at the same time. Iris went flying, flipping in the air, and landing on one of the hovercrafts.

"Shay, you busy?" Iris asked over the communicator.

"No." The girl replied while shooting several rockets at the robots.

"Good, make sure I don't fall to my death." Iris said simply.

She pulled her pistols out of her belt and began shooting at all of the passengers, at the same time, an arrow sprouted on the driver's neck. Iris jumped off of the hovercraft, and onto the one that was flying right next to it.

She repeated the action several times until all of the hovercrafts in the area were gone, then she jumped, and was pulled out of her fall by Shay catching her quickly.

"Thanks." Iris said when her feet were safe on the ground again.

"No problem." Shay replied, looking around.

The robots wouldn't stop coming, it was like there was a never ending swarm. Shay could see that all of the holes in the ground were surrounding the science lab, so she had no questions of where they were actually coming from, but she knew that they wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. But she was kinda glad that Lane had told them to attack her team, because if they were trying to attack the outside world...well...she didn't want to think about it.

But she also knew that she had to stop the robots at the source, and that she'd need help with that.

She knew who would be able to help her.

"Belle," She said, landing next to the girl in question.

"What?" She asked, turning to look at her, punching a robot right in the face.

"There's too many of them, if we're gonna stop them, we need to top them at the source." Shay tried to explain quickly, and was relieved when Belle understood.

"How do you propose we do that?" Belle asked.

"They're coming from the science building, you help me get inside, and I'll do the rest." Shay told her, and Belle nodded.

The two of them made their way to the science lab.

_~~~~~In the Lab~~~~~_

It was easier than it should've been, sneaking into the lab. There had been several robots on the way, but nothing that the two girls couldn't get passed easily enough.

They had managed to get into the lab, and Shay was currently typing away on one of the big computers, while Belle stood watch.

"You got anything yet?" Belle asked after a few moments of silence, except for loud noise of Shay's typing.

"Actually, yes, yes I did." Shay said, turning to look at her. "The power source is in the basement, along with the rest of the robot army, if we somehow manage to destroy the building, then not only will the robots inside be destroyed, but the ones that are already outside will stop working." She said.

"Well, how do we destroy the building?" Belle asked.

"Same way that all good guys do in action movies." Shay started, and then started to type a code into the computer.

Then, a robotic woman's voice came over the intercom. "Self destruct code activated, 2 minutes to evacuate the building."

Shay turned to Belle. "Well? Let's get out of here." The girls wasted no time in starting to rush to the exit, but then they stopped.

A small army of robots stood in their path, none of them were attacking the girls, they were just blocking their path, and they weren't inclined to move at all.

"What..." Belle's sentence was left hanging when a familiar, insane voice cut them off.

"YOU BRATS ARE NOT GOING TO RUIN THIS!" It was Riley Kelly, she held a gun held in shaky hands, pointed directly at the girls, she was on the other side of the room than the robots, her eyes had a psycho look in them.

"Kelly...this building is about to blow." Belle tried to explain.

"GOOD!" Kelly yelled, cutting her off before she could say more. "YOU KIDS HAVE TO DIE! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO RUIN SEBASTIAN'S PLAN! HE WILL RULE THE WORLD! And I will be his queen." Her loud, angry voice quieted to an enraged whisper.

"Kelly, if don't leave, you'll die too." Belle said.

"Yes, but if I leave, you brats will find a way to escape." She said.

"So, you're willing to die? For Lane?" Shay asked, making a face.

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" Kelly was screaming again. "But yes, I'm willing to die for Bassy, I love Bassy, and I want his plans to be achievable." She said, and planted her feet on the floor, she wasn't going to move any time soon.

The voice on the intercom was counting down from fifteen.

Belle and Shay were looking around, trying to find an escape route that they could use quickly, but even flying at the ceilings was impossible, it was made out of titanium, which would take the two of them too long to break through.

"5..."

Belle looked at her shield.

"4..."

What had Shay said? As strong as Captain America's shield?

"3..."

This couldn't be it, they had never even gotten the chance to meet their parents.

"2..."

Belle grabbed Shay's arm, and dragged her into the corner they were up against.

"1..."

She pushed Shay in the corner, and sat in front of her, holding her shield up between them and the room.

"0..."

She braced herself, she heard Kelly screaming.

_****_Then, the world exploded around them.


	12. Chapter 12

**So, there is one chapter let after this one, but have no fear, there will be a sequel. This story was basically introducing the kids and having them finding out about their parents, sequel is going to be them actually moving into the tower and getting used to living there.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Avengers, rights go to their proper owners.**

_~~~~~With Archer, Alek, Iris, and Junior~~~~~_

Alek froze in place, which shocked Archer, who was standing next to him. Alek's eyes were unfocused, and he was staring at the science building in shock. Archer understood, he was having one of his visions.

He snapped out of it after a second, and he shocked Archer even more when he yelled, "NO!" and tried to fling himself at the lab.

That's when the building blew up.

Archer flung himself onto the ground, covering his face while he still tried to look for the rest of the team. He could see Junior on the other side of the building, and even through the smoke he could make out Iris' bright red curls. But he couldn't see Shay or Belle anywhere.

That's when he realized why Alek had tried to run into the building.

He turned to the demigod, who was still staring at the remains of the building, his arm half raised like he was trying to grab something, he was covered in soot and ash, and Archer probably was too, but he couldn't bring himself to care at the moment.

"Alek...are Shay and Belle..." He couldn't finish his sentence.

"They were in the building, they activated the self destruct to get rid of the robots." Alek said, and fell to his knees. Archer looked around, and realized he was right, all of the robots had crumpled to the ground, and there weren't any more coming out of the entrance.

Iris and Junior had joined them now, Iris staring at the remains in shock while Junior let out an angry roar, and flung himself at the debris, starting to throw the rocks away from the destroyed building.

"He's right guys, we need to look for them." Archer said, almost desperately, and Iris and Alek both nodded.

"They're not dead until we find the bodies." Iris agreed, and made her way to the building, starting to carefully sort through the rubble, Archer joined her, and Alek went to help Junior.

They had been looking for about 10 minutes when they started to get discouraged.

"You're sure they were in the building?" Archer asked Alek for the 10th time, and Alek nodded sadly.

"As much as I wish I was wrong, I know I am not." He said, his shoulders slumping, if only he had gotten that vision earlier, he could've stopped them from going into the building.

"Stop that." Iris snapped from next to him, and he turned to her in confusion.

"Stop what?" He asked.

"Blaming yourself, it wasn't your fault, it's nobody's fault but Lane and Kelly." She said, and she really knew him too well.

Alek only sighed again, and then turned back to the large pile of rocks he was sorting through, he was standing in the corner of the building...or, where it used to be at least, and there seemed to be a large amount of debris in that area.

He pulled a large rock from off of the pile, and then gasped when a gloved hand poked it's way out of a crack in between two rocks. It was moving.

"FRIENDS! I BELIEVE I HAVE FOUND THEM!" He turned to yell at the rest of the team, who came rushing over like they had superspeed, and he grabbed the rest of the rocks and threw them to the side. And then he sighed in relief.

A blue shield was held against the corner of the room, dusty and full of ash, but not even dented, and as soon as the rocks were out of the way, it was pushed away from the corner, and onto...

Belle's lap.

Belle, who was breathing, her hair a mess, her face covered in ash, looking downright terrible, but _breathing_. Shay was next to her, in the same state, although her armor had protected her from the majority of the smoke and ash.

It was silent for several seconds while the rest of the team stared at them, and they stared right back, then Iris interrupted the quiet, "NEVER! EVER! Do that again." She choked out through a teary, relieved smile.

Belle smiled back. "Yeah, it wasn't very enjoyable for us either." Then Archer was kneeling down next to them, followed by Iris, and Junior calmed down enough to the point where he shrunk back down to Ethan, who leaned on Alek looking like he was about to sob from happiness.

Shay stared at them for a moment, before smirking slightly. "I was right." She said.

"You usually are, annoyingly." Archer said from his spot next to her. "What were you right about this time?" He asked.

She pointed at the shield in Belle's lap. "It's just as strong as Captain America's shield." She sounded proud of herself.

It was silent for a second, before Archer burst into slightly hysterical laughter, his head falling on to Shay's lap while he held his stomach. The rest only lasted a few more seconds, before they all followed suit, busting a gut. Alek and Ethan both fell to their knees, Belle and Iris had to lean on each other, and Shay was literally crying from laughter.

It went like that for a minute before the sound of loud engines broke them out of their hysterical laughing. It was the engine of a jet, no, bigger. They looked up through teary eyes and saw the familiar outline of the Helicarrier flying towards the ruins of the Cyclone building.

"I'm guessing the camouflage isn't working any more." Ethan muttered.

"Yeah..." Shay turned to look at the main building, still standing, but with many broken windows. "But...there's something that we have to do before Shield starts, ugh, asking us questions." She made a face at that, as if it was the most unpleasant thought she could think of.

The others all understood without her having to tell them.

_~~~~~In the Main Building~~~~~_

Sebastian Lane woke up to a bottle of water being thrown at his face, not the water, somebody literally threw a full bottle of water at his face.

He opened his eyes and was shocked when he saw six pairs staring right back at him, cold and calculating.

Archer was the closest to him, and his bow was currently notched and pointed right at his face, Alek was to his left, his hands flashing with electricity, Iris was next to the demigod, her guns in hand, Shay was on Archer's other side, dressed in her full armor, but slightly leaning against Belle, who had her shield held at her side, and Junior stood next to Belle, huffing loudly.

He stared at them for a second, then he let out a loud gulp.

"I-I think I'll tell you the truth now." He stuttered.

_~~~~~A few moments later~~~~~_

By the time the Helicarrier landed, the kids had handcuffed Lane and were standing on the steps leading up to the entrance of the main building. A bunch of Shield agents came running out, and the kids got many confused stares before somebody finally grabbed him away from Archer.

A bunch of the agents were running around, searching through the rubble of the lab, maybe for any bodies, though the kids knew they wouldn't find any, or maybe for any information that may have survived the explosion, again, they wouldn't find any.

"Jesus Christ, do they really think that we don't notice them staring at us?" Archer asked.

"Well, let's face it, we would be staring too." Belle said.

"Yeah, either they know about the whole parent thing, or we're just a bunch of stupid kids who blew up an enemy building, either way, it's a good reason to stare." Shay said casually.

"If they don't know, I suggest we go with the whole, stupid kids that blew up an enemy building, it would make our lives a lot easier." Iris said, glaring back at the agents, who flinched and turned back to their work.

Another man stepped out of the Helicarrier, he looked more important than the rest of the agents, considering he was wearing a gray suit instead of the dark blue uniform that everyone else was wearing. He was looking at the kids, who were all looking back, Shay lifted up an arm and waved at him. He shook his head, and turned back into the ship, grabbing something from inside and then started walking back to them.

"Hello children." He said when he approached them.

"We're not children, we're almost 16." Shay corrected instinctively.

"That's still 38 years younger than me." He answered instantly. "Now," He straightened and held his hand out. "My name is Agent Phil Coulson, from Shield."

"Sup Phil." Archer said, inclining his head.

"Hello, Agent." Shay said, waving again.

Belle, who was standing between Thing 1 and Thing 2, elbowed both of them in the sides, and then shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you Agent Coulson."

Coulson smiled slightly, and then turned to Ethan. "Here, you might want this." He handed him the thing that he'd grabbed from the Helicarrier, it was a plain black T-Shirt, one that could be found at any store for $10.

That didn't mean Ethan wasn't thankful, he found it embarrassing to be standing there in just his pants while so many people were staring at him. "Thank you." He said, and pulled it over his head.

Coulson looked down at the pants. "I'm surprised those aren't ripped, those are nice pants." He complimented.

"Thank you." Both Ethan and Shay said together, Ethan sounding embarrassed, Shay sounding proud of herself. They all turned to look at her.

"What? No thanks for the one who made the pants?" She asked.

Coulson stared at her and sighed, looking away and back toward the Helicarrier. "Yup, you're definitely his daughter." He muttered, and all of the kids followed his line of sight.

He wasn't looking at the Helicarrier, he was looking at the people who were currently getting out of the ship, the people that they've wanted to meet their whole lives, the Avengers...their parents.

The two groups simply stared at each other for a moment, Captain America, Iron Man, and Shay all had their masks off, but they were still reluctant to meet each others eyes. Even Iris, normally unshakeable, couldn't look Natasha in the eye, so she was instead, looking over the rest of the Avengers. It took a moment, but eventually, they managed to look each other in the eye, well, most of them.

Shay and Tony's eyes kept wandering away from each other, but they kept finding their ways back, so it...kinda counted.

It was absolutely silent, not even Shay had a sarcastic comment to break the tension, then Phil decided to have mercy on them.

He leaned close to them, and they all turned their eyes back on him, almost relieved. "If there is something that we can do for you kids at the moment, we'd be glad, you kids just helped save the world." He said, and damn, he knew how to cheer the kids up.

None of the kids spoke up, until Belle remembered something. "Well, actually..." She whispered, almost silently. "In the surrounding forest, near the building that exploded, there should be...there should be seven bodies that weren't harmed from the explosion. They were our foster parents, and our...well, foster uncle. They...they saved our lives and..." She couldn't say any more, but she didn't need to.

"We'll get on that." Phil said, putting a hand on her shoulder and squeezing it. "But first, do any of you kids need any medical attention?"

"No." Shay, Iris, and Archer, the only ones who actually needed it, said.

"Yes." Belle, Ethan, and Alek corrected them, turning to glare at the other three.

The three members of the team who were very vulnerable to injuries looked back at them, then turned to Phil.

"Yeah, I guess I might've sprained my wrist." Iris admitted.

"And, I may have twisted my ankle." Shay rubbed the back of her neck.

Everybody then turned to Archer, Belle, Alek, and Ethan were all still glaring at him.

"I'm not really that hurt, but if it will get the 3 Musketeers over there to stop glaring at me, I'll get all my bruises and scratches checked out." He gestured to the three who finally stopped glaring and grinned.

"Alright then, let's get you to Medical." Phil put a hand on the small of Archer's back, and started to lead him to the Helicarrier, the rest of the team paused for a second, before following him.

The Avengers had parted at the entrance, Steve, Tony, and Clint on one side, Natasha, Bruce, and Thor on the other. The kids could feel their eyes on them while they passed, but none of them could bring themselves to look at their heroes, and merely walked by them, their eyes glued to the ground.


	13. Chapter 13

**So...I lied about this being the last chapter, there will be an epilogue after this chapter, so there's a little more before the sequel. This chapter may include- several awkward conversations. Also, the award for coolest parent goes to...Clint Barton! Why? Read on and see!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Avengers, all rights go to their proper owners.**

~~~~~In the Helicarrier~~~~~

Somehow, Phil had convinced Shay to get a cast for her ankle. Belle really had no idea how he did that, because three years ago Shay had fractured her femur and the bone had literally been sticking out of her thigh. She had shrugged and said it was only a flesh wound, they'd had to knock her out for her to get it splinted.

So now, Shay had a red cast on her ankle and was handed a pair of crutches, and her only response was to glare at the ceiling, she had learned that one does not simply disagree with Phil Coulson, despite how hard you try.

Iris' arm was in a sling, just a normal sling, but it didn't seem to bother her very much, probably because she knew that she could still kill everybody in this room with only one hand.

Archer simply had several bandages all over his body, he was right, he only had a few cuts and bruises, but he did have to get a small row of stitches on his chin, where he had gotten a nasty scratch, but he was still getting checked for anything worse.

"Ah," The doctor who was examining him, Dr. Garrett, said. "You have a big bump on the back of your head." She told Archer, her fingers touching his head very gently.

Archer frowned, he didn't remember ever getting hit in the head during the fight, and apparently none of the others did either. Did it happen during the drug bust mission? He hadn't checked his wounds since before then.

"OH!" Shay's eyes widened, then she turned to the doctor. "Yeah, that was me." She told her.

"...What?" Dr. Garrett asked, her eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, I had to whack him on the back of the head and knock him out." She told her. "But I had a very good reason." She added when the doctor looked at her strangely. "Don't worry, I'm positive that I didn't give him a concussion." She sounded almost proud of herself.

The doctor stared at her for another minute, then sighed and shook her head in exasperation. "I'll never understand children." She muttered quietly, and said children smiled.

"Alright," She started. "You're right, that bump won't leave a concussion, and you besides that, you're all finished." She told Iris, Shay, and Archer, then she turned to Belle, Ethan, and Alek. "Are you three sure you're not injured?"

"Yes, we don't get hurt easily." Belle smiled as thanks, and the doctor only looked at them all from head to toe, before seeming to accept it, and walking out of the room.

That left the team alone in the room, sitting in silence, before it was broken, by Shay of course.

"So...anybody wanna sneak out and look around?" She asked, looking at the others, who either snickered or rolled their eyes.

"Shay, we're in on of the most protected places in the world, and you wanna sneak out of the medical wing, which is the only place that we're authorized to be?" Iris raised her eyebrow at Shay like she had two heads.

"We've done it before." Shay shrugged. "And besides, either we all go explore, or I hack into their files from right here." She offered, then she smirked. "Which do you think is more likely to get us into trouble?"

Belle stared at her from a second. "I hate it when you're right." She said emotionlessly.

"I'm usually right, besides we won't get into trouble if we have America's Sweetheart there to talk us..." Shay's sentence trailed off and she stared at Belle with a weird look on her face.

"...What?" Belle asked after a moment of silence.

"The nicknames I have for you are now 100 times more ironic." Shay said, straight faced.

Belle paused for a moment. Yup, Liberty Bell, America's Sweetheart, the Star-Spangled Girl, all the patriotic nicknames Shay had given her over the years, most were because of her love of Captain America, would now make much more sense to a stranger.

But for now, she just rolled her eyes. "Alright, somehow, you've convinced me, so is anybody coming with us?" She asked the rest of the group, who all shrugged, and followed their team leader and the technological genius out the door.

They passed by several agents, who still did nothing but stare at them, apparently too scared or amazed to stop them, or they just didn't care that six unauthorized people were wandering around their hallways unsupervised. The team hoped that it was the first one, otherwise they prayed for Shield's security.

They simply walked around for awhile, they were completely silent, well, not completely silent, all of the kids were tapping their fingers against their thighs, or in Shay's case, her crutch, they were speaking morse code.

"You think they're looking for us?" Ethan tapped.

"Depends, who's who?" Shay tapped back.

They all knew what she was talking about. The people in Medical probably weren't looking for her, Phil was probably looking for them, their parents...well they honestly had no idea.

That question was answered when Archer, who was in front, rounded a corner and ran straight into someone's chest. He let out an "Oomph," because the person that he ran into was really fucking built.

His eyes met dark blue fabric, and Jesus this guy was tall because Archer was 5'8 and still only hit the middle of his chest, and...oh...

He almost, note- almost, yelped, and leaped back and almost ran into Belle who had frozen right behind him.

"Uh...hi." He said trying to sound casual, like he hadn't just run face-first into Captain America. He didn't think he did a very good job of sounding casual, because his voice cracked slightly.

Goddamn puberty, why couldn't he have gone through it already like Ethan and Alek? But no, he has to stand here and make a fool out of himself.

He cleared his throat and took another step back.

The Captain wasn't alone, he had the rest of the Avengers behind him, and they were all staring at them, and wow. How did Archer not notice how intimidating they all looked together.

"Uh...hello." And that was Hawkeye, and Archer almost, again, note- almost, flinched. Hawkeye was staring at him, and wow, he was uncomfortable.

"Shouldn't you kids be at the hospital?" Captain asked.

"Nooooooo." Archer drawled out, and why was he the only one talking, he's just gonna shut up now.

"Why don't I believe you?" Cap asked again.

It was silent for a moment, Archer following his resolution to stay silent, and then Shay answered Cap's figurative question.

"Because he's absolutely horrible at lying." She muttered, odd, considering Shay usually made herself be heard, no matter who was listening. She could feel Tony's eyes on her too.

Then it was silent again, and it lasted another minute, before it was broken again, this time by Natasha.

"Fine, I'll be the one who points out the elephant in the room." She said, rolling her eyes. "All of us know about it, right?" She asked the children.

"Yeah, we know." Iris, who seemed to get some o her normal courage back, said, nodding her head.

"Okay, then we need to talk about it, we can't just sit quietly forever." She said.

"Are you sure about that?" Shay asked sarcastically, by instinct because she could barely talk right now.

Natasha rolled her eyes, but didn't really look surprised.

"Yes, and I know, that some of you don't want to talk about it in front of everybody, so I say we split up." She didn't even wait for a reply, and put a hand on Iris' shoulder, and lead her away from the rest of group.

"Yes," Thor's voice rumbled loudly, and he walked up to Alek and put his hand on his back. "It would be wise to speak to you children about this." He lead Alek in the opposite direction that Natasha lead Iris.

Cap was next, offering Belle his hand without a word. She took it, and he lead her away. She looked at her teammates as she passed, and nodded at them, because the three left were the three she was scared were going to go running down the hallways screaming any minute.

That left the Banners, the Bartons, and the Starks standing there awkwardly. It took a moment, but then Bruce cleared his throat.

"Um...We should probably go before Natasha comes back." He cleared his throat again, and made like he was about to grab Ethan's shoulder, but changed his mind halfway through, and instead gestured for Ethan to follow him, and started walking away. Ethan gulped, and followed him.

Then, Clint seemed to find his voice. "Well, can't put this off forever." He said, clapping his hands together.

"You'd be surprised." Tony was the one to break in with a sarcastic mutter this time, and Shay nodded silently in agreement.

Clint smirked slightly, before turning back to Archer. "You coming?" He asked, and Archer smiled slightly, and followed Hawkeye out of the hall.

That left Tony and Shay standing in the middle of the hallway, awkwardly, trying to avoid talking for as long as possible.

Shay sighed, and finally looked up to meet the eyes that she'd felt on her for the past 5 minutes.

Well, this was gonna be awkward.

~~~~~With Iris and Natasha~~~~~

Iris allowed herself to be lead to another room in the helicarrier, it was completely empty. If it were anybody else leading her, Iris' instincts would've been screaming at her to stun them and run, but it was Natasha Romanoff. Agent of Shield, Black Widow...her mother.

Natasha closed the door behind her, and then turned to Iris, who had finally gathered enough courage to look her in the eye and seem casual about it.

"Alright, you can drop the mask." Natasha said gently, and at Iris' raised eyebrow, she continued. "I know a good mask when I see it, and you don't need to wear it around me." Said mask slipped off of Iris' face, and she let her confusion, surprise, sadness, and fear show.

Natasha paused for half a second, before seeming to get her thoughts together. "So, who's been raising you for all these years?" She asked, leading Iris over to two chairs leaning against a wall.

"Her...Her name was Monica Volkov, and, well Geoff did too, Geoffrey McGee." Iris started, and bit her lip, not knowing where to start.

Natasha seemed to understand that. "Where do you live?" She asked Iris, putting an arm around her.

Iris smiled slightly. "A small condo in Albany, near the less crowded part of the city, but I'm only there about half of the time." She said.

"Where do you spend the other half?" Natasha asked, trying to get her to keep talking.

Story time with the Black Widow, that was something that Iris would never think would happen.

"Well, a good portion is-was, spent at Cyclone, another portion was spent out on missions. Most of the time I'm not home though, I'm usually over at one of the other team's houses, but usually it's Shay's..." Her sentence trailed off.

Natasha rubbed her shoulder, seemingly absent-mindedly, but they knew it was on purpose.

"Alright, I'll admit, this is not something I've ever expected." Natasha told her. "I've been married to Clint for two years and I'm pretty sure neither of us have even thought about having children." She said. Iris knew about the marriage, of course she did, everyone did. It had been the most secretive wedding in America's history, only about 15 people had been there, and nobody else knew where the wedding had taken place, or that it even had. All people knew, was that Black Widow had started to wear an engagement ring, and then five months later, her and Hawkeye both had wedding rings.

"But," Natasha was talking again, she'd better pay attention. "I'm not exactly disappointed." Then she was smiling at Iris, a comforting smile that made Iris' shoulders slump very slightly in relief.

"So, what's your full name?" She asked, and Iris immediately answered.

"Iris Evangeline Volkov." She said, instinctively.

"Are you willing to tack a Romanoff to the end of that?" Natasha asked her again, and Iris smiled.

"Yes, yes I am."

~~~~~With Alek and Thor~~~~~

Alek didn't exactly feel awkward, he never felt awkward, he wasn't an awkward person by nature. He was worried. He was worried that Thor wouldn't like him, he was worried that he wouldn't be accepted, he was worried that he didn't want a fifteen-year-old son.

Alek prided himself in knowing everything about Thor, the man was his favorite Avenger after all, so of course he knew about Jane. Jane was Thor's wife, they had been married for almost seven years, and she was expecting a child. So Alek was also worried that Jane would not like him, or the soon-to-be-born child would not like him.

Apparently he didn't have to worry, because Thor was grinning at him, the familiar grin that Alek had seen in magazines and posters, and he felt a small wave of relief go through him.

"So, you are the son that Anthony has informed me of." He rumbled, his grin still in place.

"Yes, so you are the father that Shanelle has informed me of." Alek couldn't keep the smile off his face any more.

"It would appear so." And then Thor was hugging him, and Alek was okay with that, because he was, what Shay called "a huggy-person." However, he was still slightly in shock, because you'd be in shock too if Thor hugged you.

"I must bring you to Asgard, you are a son of Asgard, and I would like it very much for you to meet my father, and perhaps even Loki, if he is in a good mood, and Jane of course, you need to meet Jane very soon. I called her on the flight here, and informed her of the situation, and she is very excited to meet you."

Alek grinned, and for the first time in his life, was completely silent while he listened to his father babble about who he had to be introduced to, and what Thor wanted to know about him.

~~~~~With Belle and Steve~~~~~

Belle was completely silent as Steve lead her to another empty hallway, and so was he. Neither of them knew what to say, but both knew that they had a lot to talk about, so when they stopped, Steve thought for a moment, before starting to talk.

"Alright, uh...I'm not the best at talking, so I'll just...get to the point. This was unexpected, I won't lie, when Tony told us that we had children, none of us really believed him until he showed us the files..." He trailed off, smiling and chuckling sheepishly.

"I was in shock on the way over here." He told her, rubbing the back of her head, still smiling at her. "Back in my day, it was looked down on if you got your girl pregnant without being married to her, and now I find out I've got a daughter who's mother I didn't even know, and apparently she didn't know you were my daughter either." He chuckled again, wrapping an arm around Belle and giving her a side hug.

"Stranger things have happened though." He said.

"True." Belle nodded, and Steve' smile grew.

"And this will be nice, it's a surprise, but a good one." He was still smiling at her again, and that smile was contagious, because soon Belle was smiling back at him.

This was the man that she had looked up to for longer than she could remember. She used to run around wearing a Captain America shirt, carrying a toy shield, that had happened when she was six, all the way up to when she was eight.

He was a lot liked she had imagined him to be, and she was willing to bet he could be more. She was willing to bet that he could be more than America's Hero.

Maybe he could be America's Best Dad too.

~~~~~With Ethan and Buce~~~~~

It wasn't any better alone than it was with the others, Ethan was a quiet guy, and apparently so was Bruce. They sat in silence for a few minutes, both had things to say, but both of them were too...well, scared to say them.

It took five minutes for Bruce to crack.

"So...uh, I don't think either of us were expecting this." He said, hesitating.

"...Yeah, I really don't think anybody would expect this." Ethan agreed, although, it really should've been obvious. It would explain Junior, who, for the first time in a long time, was completely quiet in the back of Ethan's mind. Normally, Junior was a constant presence in Ethan's mind, it was almost...reassuring, in a way. Now, he was quiet, completely silent, if Ethan didn't know better, he'd say that Junior wasn't there.

Bruce sighed. "I never thought I could be a father." He mumbled, walking over to a window, and leaning on the windowsill. "After the accident, I never thought they'd allow me to have children, or that anybody would even consider having children with me." He wasn't looking at Ethan, he was just staring out of the window, and Ethan couldn't look at him for very long either.

"And now I find out that I have a child, and I'm actually getting the chance to raise him." He said, a small smile on his face. "Do you know who Betty is?" He asked, finally turning to Ethan.

"Yeah." Ethan replied, because yes, he knew Betty Ross-Banner, Bruce's wife for a little more than five years.

"Well, she's infertile, she can't have children." Bruce told him, turning back to the window. "I'd given up on the idea of having children, and now I get the chance." He was smiling, and Ethan was too at this point.

"What I'm trying to say..." Bruce started, turning back to Ethan, and put a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you, for giving me this opportunity."

~~~~~With Archer and Clint~~~~~

Clint was talking when he led Archer away, and Archer tried his best to reply trough the shock, but he was still having trouble with that.

"So, your name is Archer? Wow, who came up with that?" Clint asked, because he knows a bad pun when he sees it.

"I honestly really don't know, all I know is that we were already named before we met our foster parents, so whoever named me knew, and did it on purpose." He shook his head in annoyance.

Clint snickered, and patted him on the back, almost comfortingly. "There, there." He said.

"Now, I'm just gonna cut the small talk, and get right to it." Clint started."I've never really been big on family, or, they've never been big on me, to be exact, but, hey I'm not gonna look a gift horse in the mouth. So, I'm gonna try this whole, father thing." He said, putting air quotes around the last two words.

"How are you gonna do that?" Archer asked, because really, he couldn't resist.

"Well, we'll go to the range together, and I'll show you the exact vent-systems of Stark Tower, because I know Tony will probably invite you to live there, he has a habit of doing that, and I'll even steal money from Tony's wallet to give you an allowance every month." Clint offered, a sarcastic grin on his face, even though they both knew that he was telling the truth.

Archer laughed, because wow, this family would not be normal at all.

"You wanna go get pizza later, we can do what all good men do and bond over food." He offered with a serious look on his face, and Archer nodded just as serious.

Clint was talking to him like they'd known each other for years.

Archer could get used to that.

~~~~~With Shay and Tony~~~~~

Cue awkward silence that lasted for what seemed like hours, but was really only a few minutes.

Well, it could be worse.

Both of them kept opening and closing their mouths, both trying to start a conversation, but their horrible conversation skills were getting in the way. They were good actors, they could act like the type of person who always has something sarcastic to say, but they were really absolutely terrible at talking.

So, Shay decided to do something. "So, I'm sure neither of us wanna go through the horrible act of talking about something that both of us already know everything about, so can we just like...I don't know, skip the whole awkward conversation that the others are, no-doubt, having right now. Can't you just...like...pat me on the back and say "welcome to the family?" Shay almost begged.

Tony stared at her for a moment, eyebrow raised, and the he smiled. "Yup, you're definitely my daughter." Tony said.

Then, he patted her on the back. "Welcome to the family." He said, and both of them smiled.

"So," Tony started, and put his arm around her, starting to lead her in another direction. "I know that you and your friends all live on...well, opposite sides of the country, and I also heard about your...foster parents..." He trailed off.

Shay nodded, silent, he was about to ask her something, she could tell.

"Well...Shield won't just let you go anywhere, so you guy really only have two choices." He said, and held up one finger. "You could live here, which I know you wouldn't like." He made a face, as if living here was the worst thing he could imagine, and it was probably up there on his list.

"Or," He held up a second finger. "You guys could all live at Stark Tower, or Avengers Tower, as it's more commonly called, nowadays." He sounded like he was trying to change the subject before he got an answer to his question.

Wait, he wanted them to live at Avengers Tower? The place that they had wanted to visit for as long as they could remember? And he was asking permission?

"I-We...well, that sounds...nice." She finished lamely, but Tony understood the unspoken "yes."

~~~~~End Chapter~~~~~

**Wow, this story is almost over, which only means one thing, I really need to start working on my other story, which I kinda stopped working on for a while so I could finish this one. So I'll probably finish this story, and take a break to work on Mischief Makers, and then I'll start on the sequel.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Last chapter! The sequel will be out really soon, and I mean really soon, like the first chapter should be out tonight, tomorrow at latest, so check my account. This has been fun to write, but I think I'll even have more fun with the sequel.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Avengers, all rights go to their proper owners.**

_~~~~Start Epilogue~~~~_

The funeral was held within a week of the Cyclone incident. By that, I mean the funeral for the eight people who had died protecting the Mini-Avengers.

It was a small funeral, despite being a joint one for eight people, because they were all secretive people, they didn't really have very many close friends.

Geoff's family was there, his sister and his two brothers, along with his 22-year-old son, whose mother had died three years ago. Marking's assistant, Morgan Kielman, was there, along with her six-year-old daughter. Three friends of Mona, the only three that Shay really liked, Jessica, Molly, and Vincent, were there, along with Molly and Vincent's 10-year-old daughter, who Shay didn't like as much as her parents. Georgia's three sisters and two of their husbands, Monica's brother and sister-in-law, Allen's parents and his friend Tyler, Nicholas' parents and his sister, and Henry's three sisters.

The kids were moving into the tower tomorrow, they had been staying at their own houses for the last week, packing up and sending things to the tower, Shay had gotten the rest of her suits from Ethan's house. That was a surprise for Ethan, walking inside and seeing a big hole in the ceiling, and two metal suits sitting on the couch like they were human beings. It had been hard to explain to the people at the funeral that the children had found their real parents, they'd had to make up a story that the kids had gotten kidnapped from the hospital, and that their real parents had all been looking for them ever since.

God, those papers had been so realistic that the kids had almost believed it.

The ceremony had been nice, if that could be a description for a funeral, it didn't last very long, but nobody really wanted it to be very long, hell the people who were dead wouldn't have wanted it to be long. When the ceremony was done, the bodies were moved into a fairly big mausoleum. One by one, people started leaving, until the kids were the only ones still there.

They all looked at each other, and without a word, got up and walked into mausoleum. All of them walked back out a moment later, and left the cemetery together, they stayed completely silent, and they didn't look back.

Meanwhile, back in the mausoleum, Geoff's coffin had several new objects placed on top of it.

There was a toy shield on the far left, above where the head would be, it was a plastic Captain America shield, Belle's old toy. On the far right, above the legs, were two, small, fake pistols, Iris' fake Black Widow guns. Next to the shield, was a huge hammer, Alek's toy Mjölner. Next to the guns was a fake bow, along with several toy arrows, Archer's fake Hawkeye toys. Next to the toy hammer were two big green gloves, those big, plush, Hulk fists, those were Ethan's. And next to the bow, was an Iron Man mask, one of those plastic ones that most kids have.

Those were the most used childhood toys of the team, the ones used in their Avengers game, the ones that were used in the game that Geoff had played with them whenever he could.

The kids didn't need them any more, so what better place to keep them, than with Geoff?

_~~~~One week earlier, in the Helicarrier~~~~_

The awkward conversations were over, and Tony had asked the other Avengers if he could talk to the kids alone for a moment.

It was then, that he asked them the same question that he'd asked Shay.

"...and, well, I'm just gonna cut to the chase and ask, do you kids wanna move into the tower?" He finally got the question out after a few moments of babbling about something that none of the kids understood.

"Really?!" That was Archer's squeaky, excited, puberty voice again. All of the kids snickered, and Archer cleared his throat and blushed while Tony stared at him and tried to hold back a laugh. "I mean, yes, that sounds nice, thank you." He finished, still blushing.

"Yes, that sounds wonderful!" Alek cheered.

"This'll be interesting." Ethan muttered quietly.

Iris simply nodded as her reply, and Belle turned to Tony, she needed to ask.

"Are you sure? We don't want to intrude..." Her sentence was left hanging when Tony snickered.

"Yup, you're definitely Steve's daughter." He shook his head, still laughing slightly. Belle never got an answer, but Tony's laugh was answer enough.

"So, I just got ask you a quick question, do any of you have pets?" He asked them.

"Do robots count as pets?" Shay immediately asked, out of instinct, the same question that she asked whenever she heard that question.

"Well, yes, in my opinion, but that doesn't matter to me, I've met him, Rocky right?" He asked.

"That's the one." Shay confirmed.

"Cute little bot, I like him." Tony muttered, then, Archer raised his hand.

"Are parrots allowed in the tower?" He asked.

"Parrots? Hmm..." Tony rubbed his chin, thoughtfully. "Yes, I suppose, if you clean it's cage and feed it, oh, and make sure that it doesn't stink too bad." Tony said, and Archer nodded.

"Well, I recommend that you start packing your things, now, if you'll please excuse me, I have to go make a quick call." Tony said, and then turned to Shay. He hugged her, a bit awkwardly, and then walked away.

As soon as she was sure Tony was out of earshot, Belle turned to Archer. "Archer...you don't have a parrot." She said, confused.

"I will now." He smirked.

Everyone was silent for a moment, and then the hallway was full the kids' laughter,

_~~~~End of Epilogue~~~~_

**This story is officially done. Remember, check back on my account for the sequel, which will be up either tonight or tomorrow. Anyway, quick question, do any of you have any ideas for what Archer should name his parrot? I honestly have no idea, and I don't wanna look around for ideas, so I figured I'd ask you guys. The sequel will have Stony, because in the first week that Shay moves into the tower, she notices that the are very attracted to each other, so of course she needs to get them together. So, if you don't like it, don't read the sequel, sorry.**


End file.
